Digimon: Loud Revolution
by Chance Green G King
Summary: Everything always seemed normal in Royal Woods. But until recently, weird things are beginning to happen and two brothers are part of a struggle to keep their world and another safe. Now as they slowly gain new allies their new bonds are out to the rest in order to help suceed in their mission with the help of some Digital Monster companions.
1. Chapter 1 The Begining

**Well, if your reading this then that read we "Kill Monsters" Quite frankly I got honesty got real bored and lucked out with it and saw that there were a whole bunch of complications, not to mention it looked like not many people were reading it. But at the same time some were. So for the ones that have read that story and now began to read this, thanks a lot everyone.**

 **But without further ado, let's begin this story.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Beginning**

* * *

 **Main character's voice " Who say's there's no such thing as monsters? "**

All of the sudden a large hideous deformed creature appears giving off a nasty snarl with some sort of beast like dragon flying above the sky spewing out large iron balls followed by a flamed winged lion charging towards the creature roaring away duking it out while someone pushes another person out of the line of fighting as the two of the monsters roar at their foe who return the favor.

" **You ain't never gonna be the same, the first time you see your first Digimon. My name's Myles Thornson, and I'm one of the selected few called the "Digidestined". So you all guessed right, I have a digimon of my own along with my friends. But, to have a better understanding, we go back to the beginning of how this all started. And I don't mean literally all the way back, it's back to the time where I first met my friends and how were able to make a difference.** **"**

* * *

As of right now we see Royal Woods Michigan and two individuals were seen making their way through riding on bikes before they stopped making their stands go on the ground and began to walk on foot through the town.

The first was a teen about the age of 16. He had dark blue eyes, dark brown hair with a few bangs covering his right eye. His clothing consisted of an open gray hoodie showing off a black shirt underneath that a had a white question mark on the front of it. He also had on green multi pocketed cargo shorts with a pair of running shoes. Also around his neck was some sort of crimson colored device.

Then there was his companion. It was just a little kid around the age of 8. He had black hair and icy blue eyes. He was dressed rather unusually. He had a on a dark blue shirt, black pants and shoes to match. He had bracelet on his right arm that appeared to be made out of leather and covered in teeth, he also had a device much similar to the teens only it was colored a navy dark blue. One of his most noticeable items was that he was wearing a gray fur wolf ear hat.

 **" The first guy that has the hoody, that's me. And the kid with the wolf hat is little brother Duncan. He's mute, don't really talk at all, mostly through writing and texting sometimes. But despite his quiet personality, he's really nice person to hang out with, once you to know him that was. "**

" Hey? Duncan? What do you want to do? " The teen asked and got a response from the kid who shrugged his shoulders meaning I don't know. " How bout lunch? " Hearing this made his little brother think for a minute or two before he nodded his head. With the choice made, they began to walk through town to make their choice.

As they were going he and Myles stopped at a crosswalk waiting for the signal to turn green. While they waited to other teens came up appearing to be talking about something with Myles overhearing their conversation.

" Hey did you hear? "

" Hear what? "

" That the construction site looked like a bomb went off. "

" Really? What happened? "

" No one knows. But whatever happened there, it was torn up pretty bad. " The signal then turns green allowing them to walk to the other side.

As they continued on Myles noticed todays Newspaper was out, curious to see what was going on through out the town he purchased on.

Once he began reading it he read the front page reading this: _Local Construction Site Mysteriously Vandalized. Yesterday afternoon around 12:49 Am, the construction site for an upcoming hotel was heavily vandalized, the ones responsible left large holes in the ground and damaged two work vehicles. No suspects have been confirmed, but this could most likely be related to some of the other incidents that have happened over the last few months prior to this crime._ "

" At least no one got hurt. " Myles said as something else caught his eye. " Hmmm... " The teen hummed and felt his little brother tugging his sweat shirt.

Duncan proceeded to bring out a note pad writing down " _Something wrong?_ "

" I'd say so. But let's get some lunch first. " Myles answered his little brothers question.

* * *

Later on we now see a small white two storie house. It had four bedrooms, with one of them being a guest room. It had a large basement and with an attic equal in size. In total the house had well over four floors despite it's structural design.

The front had a garage to left that was also their drive way. The backyard was rather large having a triple decked up wooden fence with a pool to the right side while all the rest was just solid grass.

The living room had a flat screen tv, a large couch and three recliner chairs all aligned to aim at television. Near the living room was the kitchen that had a medium sized round table. There was also a stair case inside the living room leading to upstairs with a side opening leading down to the basement.

Speaking of the basement itself something was going down in there. It was filled with old boxes underneath the stair case, and all it had was a large steel cabinet and metal table along with a couch and a tv. Despite it appearing to be empty it actually wasn't.

" Hey when do you think we can eat? Cause I'm hungry. "

" You just ate an hour ago. " Another vocie replies. This came from a creature that resembled an orange fur colored lion cub standing on two feet. Its eyes were bright blue and had a yellow colored nose with a small patch of fur covering the chest matching in color. It also appeared to have two metal wrist bands including one on the brow producing a small flame with the tip of its tail covered in the same amount of fire as well.

This digimon was called Cornoamon.

" That was only a snack..it wasn't no lunch. " A purple fured beast dragon like digimon retorted. It stood on two feet and had two short arms each containing three black claws. It's eyes were yellow. Covering its snout, chest, paws, and the end of its large vulpin tail were colored white. It also had two pointed ears with black stripes and two small black wings. On its brow was a triangular red shaped gem.

This digimons name was Dorumon.

" Well, sheesh, you've eaten at least four times today, breakfast, second breakfast, lunch and then a snack. " Coronamon stated as a fact before they heard the basement door open. " Quick hide! " The beast digimon said before he and the Dorumon scattered in different directions to quickly hide.

Footsteps were heard and the two digimon watched from their spots seeing who was entering inside. And much to their relief it was just Myles and Duncan.

" Hey guys. It's just us, you can come out now. " Myles said letting the two rookies sigh in relief and came out to greet their partners while Coronamon headed to the couch and began reading a magazine since the coast was clear.

" Phew! I'm glad that's it's just you two. " Dorumon said before sniffing a bag that Duncan was holding. " I know that smell from anywhere! Burpin Burger right? " The mute boy nodded and pulled out a single burger unwrapping it up and put some fry's on the side. " Sweet! My hunger has now been answered! " Dorumon said cheerfully before he began to slowly eat his 'second lunch'.

" Hi Myles. " Coronamon replied waving over to his partner while reading a magazine.

" Hey, bud. Anything come up? " Myles asked as he went over to the computer turning it on. " I mean has anything weird happened at all? "

" Nope. Nothing at all, it's been quiet most of the day. " The beast digimon replies as he sets the magazine down and walks over to Myles. " Don't you feel that somethings off? "

" Yeah, but check this out. " The teen brought out the local newspaper. " Yesterdays fight with Golemmon made it to the front page. " Myles said as he passed it over to Coronoamon who looked it over. " But there's more. For almost two days now computers are the local supermarkets have been failing randomly and there's just no logical or technical reason why it's happening. "

" Has it happened anywhere else? " Coronamon asked he examined it while both Duncan and Dorumon peered from above appearing to be very curious about what's been occurring lately.

" Yeah, a few fast food places like Burping Burger and that Chinese food place to. Most likely this is the handywork of a Digimon. So that means its eating the computer data from the supermarkets and now its at the fast food website. But nothing else has been happening so far. "

" That means, its likely Digivolved already. " Dorumon guessed while eating the burger. " I mean, that's what some digimon do before crossing over into your world. They eat first, and then come out to say hello. " He continued before eatting the last that remained of his french fries.

" And you'd think that after all that eating, they'd get fat eventually... " Coronamon commented while looking over to Dorumon who was finishing the rest of his 'second lunch'. " Like someone I know. "

" Hey we Digimon are different from everything else, plus, all the fighting I do, takes it out of me with digivolving to top it off. You know we always need a full stomach to fight. "

Coronoamon rolled his eyes. " Says you. All I need is something small, and I'm good. "

" Whatever. " Dorumon retorted and got a look from Duncan. " Alright, alright. I'll stop. "

Duncan brings out a notepad and writes down. " _So what are we gonna do about it?_ "

" Nothing right now, once the D Tracker finds it, then we'll move. " Myles says as he installs some sort of small hand held device resembling smartphone into the computer itself. " Besides, this thing needs to recharge, once it's done, we can start looking for a signal. "

" Well, the longer it takes to emerge, then that means it's gonna be big. " Dorumon commented. " We got to be careful. "

The wolf boy then wrote on his notepad. " _Don't worry. We've always manged to fight them off._ " He then wrote. " _But, hey, brother? Do you think we'll finally be able to find other Digidestined like us? "_

 _"_ I hope so. " Myles replied as he slumped back into the chair. " We ain't gonna be able to do this forever. We need help, and more power. Pretty soon, tougher Digimon will appear. "

" Well, we wouldnt be in this mess if- " Cornonamon stopped his sentence realizing he was just about to speak about a touchy subject and dropped it. " Never mind. But I agree with you. We need more humans like you and Duncan. Heck, the crests haven't even been acting up. Guess they haven't found the ones that are meant to have them. "

" Yeah, it's been slow. I thought by now there'd be more then just us. I'm telling you, there picky even though there just stones with immense power. " Myles exclaimed with Duncan nodding his head and wrote on the notepad again.

 _" Cool. Tommrow can we play Dungeons and Dragons tomorrow?_ " Duncan showed his older brother the question with Myles smiling in response.

" Yeah, sure. I don't mind. We can continue our last quest. How does that sound. " He asked getting an eager nod from his little brother laughing at his response.

" Hey...wait a minute didn't you guys- "

" Myles! Duncan! Dinner's ready! " A female voice was heard from upstairs cutting what Coronamon was about to say.

" Coming! " Myles replied most likely being and motioned his little brother to go upstairs stairs with him following him in tow. " Remember guys, keep it down! And don't worry, I'll sneak the scraps down her after dinner. " He whispered loudly getting replies back from the two Digimon leaving them alone as the door was closed.

" Well, at least there's extra to wait for. So what do you wanna do? " Dorumon asked.

" Battleship? " Cornoamon suggested.

" No. "

" What about chess? "

" Boring. "

" What's wrong with chess? "

" I don't wanna play it. "

" Fine...hm...how bout Rock em Sock em Robots? "

" Sold. " Dorumon replied blankly as the two rookies headed over to the toy game. " I never understand this game, all it is just robots fighting until one of their heads pop up. " He said getting a look from his roommate.

" Are seriously gonna ask questions about everything? Or are you afraid that I'm gonna beat you? " Coronamon inquired shutting up his fellow digimon before they began to play the game.

* * *

At the dinner table the main course tonight was lasagna very well crafted, smelled fantastic and looked delicious.

" So? How was your day today? You were out for an awfully long time. " A young woman asked. She was around the age of 34. She had long hair tied into a pony tail. She had brown eyes and wore a pink apron with a white button up shirt underneath a light red sweater with a pair of jeans. Her name was Anne Biggs, she was their aunt and guardian not to mention is a cop for the Royal Woods Police department.

" It was okay, we went to the arcade, and had some lunch hours ago. So it's been good. " Myles answered as he was eating his dinner.

" Oh, well that sounds fun. Do you enjoy it to Duncan? " She got a nod from the silent boy who kept eating.

" So? Now that Summer Break is over, what will you be doing this year at school? " She asked trying to start a conversation with Myles cursing mentally to himself cause that's the topic Coronamon was gonna bring up.

" Eh, I don't know. " Myles replied finishing his plate and went over to have seconds.

" Well, would you at least try to make some friends? " Carol asked with plea in her voice. " It'd do you a lot of good. "

" I've tried. But none of then haven't really worked out. " Myles said as he got back to the table. " Speaking of which, how's that job of yours? "

" Well, aside from weird incidents happening lately, duty has been rather slow lately. "

" Hehe. You said it. " Myles said laughing a little while Duncan was snickering away understanding what his older brother was referring to making the cop roll her eyes in amusement.

" Not that kind. Also another thing, " She addressed. " This year can there be less fights then there was last year? "

" Ain't my fault I attract all sorts of attention. " Mysles replies and he's nearly done with his second plate. " I keep telling you, all of them, are acts of self defense. Most of them are just moron's who think their better then everyone. " He continued and received a serious look from her in return.

" But I'll try. " He said hearing the words she wanted to hear and finished his food. " Thanks for the meal Aunt Carol. " Myles thanked his gaurdian and walked up the stairs with Duncan each heading into a different door that was just across from one another.

" Night little brother. " Myles said to the wolf boy who once again nodded his head and went to his room opening the door.

" Now don't forget you two! " Carol's voice echoed. " You both have school tomorrow. " Carol called out to her nephews reminding the duo as they each entered into their rooms.

" Damn... " Myle's cursed under his breath as he headed into his room. It was sort of small, but surprisingly very organized. He had a Ps4 hooked up to a tv along with a vhs and dvd player that seemed a bit outdated but no less worked.

He also had a shelf full of movies, some being vhs and some being dvds while others were his games. On the floor was box full of comic books and some manga. Sighing he kicked a bean bag to the side and pulled a handle on a wall making a bed come out sideways. Once the legs were set he swapped himself into some pajama's and quickly made his way down to the basement door quietly calling out to the two digimon inside while his aunt was watching a little bit of tv.

After silently getting up the stairs he knocked on Duncan's door three times making the door open so that Dorumon could sleep for the night with Myles doing the same for his digimon.

" Come on, hurry up. " Myles urged his Coronamon inside of his room who did just that as he closed the door.

" I don't know about you, but, I hate it when summer vacations over. " Myles said as he slumped onto the bed.

" Me to. I hate being stuck in the basement. Not that I'm complaining, but I really wish that there was plumbing down there. " The beast digimon said from a few past 'incidents'. " And In my defense, you really could use a bathroom down there. "

" Having a bathroom in a basement? Eh, I wouldn't have one in there to stink up the place. " Myles replied. " Cause seriously, some one eats something that there stomach don't agree with, and it happens, leaving a bad nasty result. "

" Well, just look on the bright side of things. You get to be educated and your aunt's right. Maybe you could make some more friends, besides me and Dorumon " Coronamon said as he yawned. " Well, I'm gonna go to bed night, Myles. " The digimon said before teleporting into Myles device that was strapped to his bed.

Even though it was true about what his digimon said, it still didn't change the fact about going to the one place he found most uncomfortable, High School, if he was able to have home school instead he would've but instead his aunt insisted that he'd go there like regular people his age and not keep himself copped up in the house all the time. But since he couldn't do nothing about it, he stared at the ceiling for about four minutes until his eyes gave out and went to sleep.

' I am not gonna like tomorrow. ' The teen said to himself as he fell asleep.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **Welp, as you can see, I turned this whole story into a Digimon crossover since I felt a little bit lucked out about my last idea with this story. And even though I've made a digimon story before, it was good and I'm fine with it, but it never proceeded on any further.**

 **So...I'm gonna be putting up that story up for adoption, anyone wanna try their hand at it, then just P.M me, and we'll talk.**

 **As for the number of character's who'll be having Digimon the list is about ten, but maybe I'll be adding in someone else sooner or later. So for those that'll be wondering who will become a Digidestined and what Digimon they'll receive, just go ahead and try to guess, cause I'm sure they'll be a few surprises. :) hehehe.**

 **Digidestined list**

 **1\. Myles Thornson**

 **Partner: Coronamon**

 **2\. Duncan Thornson**

 **Partner: Dorumon**

 **3\. ?**

 **Partner: Unknown**

 **4\. ?**

 **Partner: Unknown**

 **5\. ?**

 **Partner: Unknown**

 **6\. ?**

 **Partner: Unknown**

 **7\. ?**

 **Partner: Unknown**

 **8\. ?**

 **Partner: Unknown**

 **Anyways, peace everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2 Back to School

**Well, okay everyone how's it going? I know me trying something with Loud House hadn't worked out in the last attempt. But I know this can be much more better.**

 **And now, here's what's gonna happen, this whole chapter, remember how it was separated into just two single chapters? I'm gonna change it up, not to mention, I'm gonna add in a little something nice.**

 **So either way, hope this is all something to your liking. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Back to School**

The blaring sound of an alarm clock is heard followed by the said device being smacked on the top silencing it. But despite the noise Myles refused to get up. Then all the sudden the teene wierd device suddenly activated.

" **Myles! Myles! MYLES!** " Coronoamons voice wae heard from the weird device he had and after multiple attempts he bonks the teen on the head.

" Ow! Alright, alright. I'm up. " He said rubbing the spot where the digimon had hit him and without much more hesitation he got out of bed and quickly gets into the shower.

Once he was dressed and washed up he slung a backpack over his shoulder. He then looked at himself in the Time Man of the Year mirror that was hanging on his door. " *deep breathing and exhale* First day. Let's get it over with. " He said and left the security of his room and grabs the device along with a black skateboard sticking from underneath his bed.

" **Don't worry, you got this.** " Coronamon said through the device.

Meanwhile around the same time Duncan had awoken not to long ago and was making sure that his hair was tucked inside of his wolf ear hat before he headed out.

" Morning Duncan. " Myles greeted with the mute child waving back to him.

" Alright you two, let's hop to it. " Carol called her nephews wearing her police uniform showing she was ready to report for duty.

" Aunt Carol what are still doing here? " Myles asked in confusion as they walked down the stairs. " Shouldn't you be at work by now? "

" Eh, my hours changed again. So, you get to ride to school in my squad car. "

" You know we could just take the buss. " Myles says flatly. " Don't get me wrong, but I'd hate it if people get the wrong idea of me getting arrested. "

" Hilarious. " Carol replies bitterly. " Do you think that I'd miss the chance to spend as much time as I can with my nephews? " She asked. " Nooooo way. " The woman said firmly and walked out the door. " Just a little FYI, I got donuts since I wasn't able to buy groceries yesterday, so you're gonna have to make do with that as you're breakfast. "

" Well, you heard her Duncan let's go. " Myles said to his younger sibling who brought out his notepad.

" _What do you think the chances are that some of the other kids that go to our school think when they see us in a police car?_ " Duncan wrote down.

" Don't know. Hopefully won't have to find out. " His older brother replies.

After a little bit of morning traffic we now see Myles sitting on the front seat while Duncan was sitting in the back eating their breakfast.

" You know what, " Myles said with a mouth full. " I don't care if this food kills ya, you only live once. "

" Feelings mutual. " Carol agreed. " First they say something kills you then it don't. By the way, I had a talk with your principal about your past fights, so you'll be taking lighter trouble this year since there all acts of self defense. "

" Thanks, I guess. " Myles said. " By the way can I be the one to bring Duncan home so you don't have to worry picking him up today? "

" Thats not a bad idea. I can use that time to get some groceries from the store. Also another thing I'd like to adress. " She said getting his attention. " Would it hurt to ask you to be a bit more productive? So you don't get into trouble? "

" Like what are we talking about? " The teen inquired.

" I don't know, maybe some extracericular activities. "

" Hey, I've tried doing extracericular activities. And they haven't worked out. "

" Oh yeah? " Carol asked with a raised eyebrow. " Name a few. "

* * *

 **Montage begins**

First we see Myles shooting a basket ball into a hoop but instead it shattered the glass much to everyones surprise and turn to see him running out of the door.

He then tries gardening but that ended up a disaster cause he lost control of a weed wacker that shredded some poor innocent rose bushes by accident.

Next we see him trying chess club but looks so board playing it, infact he was fast asleep when he heard the guy yell out checkmate waking him up and accidently kicked the table over.

" Sorry...my bad... "

We now see swim team tryouts with a single kid diving straight into the pool by standing on a high board. Afterwards Myles was up next who tried to did a backflip but then flunked and instead falls down straight down.

" **This was a stupid idea!** " The teen yelled as he crashed into pool doing a belly flop making everyone winch at what just happened including the coach while the teen floats back up crying out in pain with a red mark on his stomach.

 **Montage ends**

* * *

" And that's why I don't use the school swimming pool. " Myles said finishing his story. " Just what do you want me to do? " The teen asked as they stopped at a red light and then noticed some other teens looking right at his direction making him curse.

" Hey Thornson? Did you get arrested? " Hearing this made him groan and facepalm himself.

" Gosh, don't some cops run red lights? " He asked sarcastically ignoring the attention from some of the teens that went to his school.

" Well, some do. But not your aunt. " Carol replies and gets on the loud speaker. " **I'd appreciate if you fellas step away from my car. Otherwise I'm gonna bust out my cuffs.** " Once that was heard the people were close to her car stepped away with the light now turned green. " **Thank you.** "

" Looks like you guessed right on the money, huh Duncan? " Myles asked his little brother receiving a nod.

" By the way Myles what do you think about the weird incidents that've occurred lately? " Carol asked making Myles pause. The reason for this was because in truth all of the weird 'incidents' that've been happening lately were all the results of him and Duncan fighting off enemy Digimimon. So of course he and Duncan had to lie to her cause she wouldn't understand their goal at all.

" Eh, I don't know. It baffles me just as much as it does for you. " He lied once again despite it eating him in the inside as she pulls up to the front of Myles school. " Also, I'll pick up Duncan after school. Is that okay with you? "

" Absolutely. I love you Myles. " Carol said.

" Yeah, I know you do. " The teen replies and exits out of the car grabbing his skateboard and waves his brother goodbye with the kid returning the gesture before he heads off into the entrance. Then the siren went off for a moment.

" **_You didn't say it._** " Carol said over the loud speaker. " **_You got to say I love you back._** "

" Aunty you serious?! " Myles asked in frustration getting the attention of everyone around them.

" **I wanna hear it**. "

" You wanna hear me say it- "

" **I love you Aunt Carol.** "

" You're dropping me off at sch- "

" **I love you Aunt Carol.** " She continued to cut him off not bothered by all the attention they were getting.

" Look at this place! "

" **Aunt Carol I love you.** " She showed she wouldn't take no as an answer making him sigh.

" Aunt Carol... _.I love you._ " He finally said the words she wanted to hear smiling as a result.

" **That's a copy.** " She replies and drives away to drop Duncan off to his school while Myles heads into the building ignoring the looks he was getting from everyone.

" **Well that was one way to start off the morning.** " Coronamon snickered through his device.

" Shut up. "

" **Whatever you say grumpy**. "

* * *

Within minutes turning into hours Myles was halfway done with the first day of school and it was now lunch time. Currently he was eating in the cafeteria eating from a box full of crackers and three cups of Jell-O all while sketching a dragon flying down over a kingdom setting it ablaze.

" **Myles, incoming.** " Coronoamon gave him a heads up cause some one had just walked up to him.

One was tall and muscualr, one was fat and the other was really thin and skinny most likely a typical bully trio.

" My table. You owe me a tole. " The muscle head said sounding to be the leader extending out his hand. " Give it. " In response of the bullies demand Myles snorted before spitting a large amount of snot spit in the larger males hand.

" It's all I got. Keep the change. " Myles said and then proceeded to get up while putting his notebook into his backpack with Coronamon laughing slightly. As he was walking the bully wiped the spit on one of his goons shoulders and stomped over to him.

" You're freaking dead! " The bully said about to grab him followed by a voice calling out.

" Myles Thornson! " It came from a middle aged blonde woman. " Myles Thornson. Ms Layla's office, now? Please? " The woman called out to him.

" Have fun at the shrinks psycho. " The bully said pushing him forward meaning most likely their tussle wasn't over.

As he went over to the teacher unaware someone was watching him. It was a girl. Around the age of 15. She had a brown pixie style haircut, with freckles covering both cheeks. Her clothing consisted of a lavender t shirt with a skull on the front, a lavender plaid skirt and finally high purple boots.

" Hey? Luna? You okay? " One of the girls friends asked.

" Yeah I'm fine dude. "

* * *

We now see the inside of an office. No this wasn't the principles office. This was the office of the school psychologist and Myles was it's current visitor.

Sitting across from Myles was a african american woman giving off a kind aura. Her clothing was a red long sleeved dress and white high heels with her hair tied into a long pony tail.

" Belive it or not I'm actually new here at Royal Woods highschool and I was hoping you can tell about what you like here and what you don't like here. "

" Basically make small talk. " Myles clarified.

" Right. That's exactly right. "

" And if I am guessing right, I'm your first client. " Myles said blanky.

" Yes. Thats right. " She replies and then notices the device on strapped to the left harness of his backpack immediately perking her interest. ." I like your little device, may I see it? " In response Myles extends his hand out and takes it off and lets her examine it. " I never seen anything like this, is it for playing games or something? "

" No. It's just an accessory I got from comic con. " He anwsers quickly. " Can I go now? "

" No-no-no, wait. Were just talking, and I wanted to ask you some questions. "

" Do any of those questions regard about my past fights? " He asked bluntly getting straight to the point. " I've been in this chair more times then I count talking to the last school psychologist. I'll tell you what I told him. For the record, I don't start those fights. I only defend myself, because I always seem to attract 'unwanted' attention. " He said before walking towards the door and opened it up.

" Oh, and since it seems I'm gonna be making more visits here, send a card, not a teacher. That's just wierd. " He says before he left leaving the woman completely stunned by the teens personality and demeanor the way he said it.

" Wow... " was all she could say and outside of the office.

" **You know you didn't have to act like a jerk you know**. " Coronamon spoke to his partner through his device. " **She was only trying to talk to you.** "

" You know I don't like being around them. They always try to get into your head. " Myles retorted. " Besides what do I look like to them? Hannibal Lector? For crying out loud. "

" **I don't understand why people think your dangerous.** " Coronamon spoke through the device. " **You only defend yourself. I should know, cause I watched some of them.** "

" Sometimes people are afraid of what they can't understand or control. As for the ones that fight me, they just think that there tougher. Another reason is probably cause they got their own problems and take it on other people instead." He then looks at the clock. " But at least it's almost over. "

* * *

Time skip after picking up his little brother Myles and Duncan were now at the park relaxing on the bench glad that the first day of school for the year was over eating some ice cream as their way of celebrating.

" First day of school for the new year is over. " Myles said with Duncan nodding in agreement looking up the sky. " Now all we got to do is just make it through the first week. "

" **And that'll lead to the weekend, which means we get the house to ourselves.** " Dorumon said from Duncans device.

" Yeah. By the way Duncan? What happened to your shirt? " Myles inquired noticing the large faint stain on his little brothers clothing.

" **We had a little accident.** " Dorumon spoke through his partners device as Duncan wrote down.

" _What he said_. "

" So what happened? " Myles asked as Dorumon began to explain.

 **Flashback**

After a whole day of doing his usual classes such as math, social studies and science the basic stuff that kids his age had to go through at the second grade before realizing the stuff that was ahead of them was waaay more different then from what they were taught.

Once he was done getting all of his school stuff back into his locker, without warning he bumped into someone with some red liquid spilling all over him.

" Gasp! I'm sorry. " The girl apologized with no expression while Duncan wrote down on his notepad.

" _It's okay. Is this real blood?_ "

" Sigh. Unfortunately no. " She says before touching some of the liquid between her fingers appearing to inspect it. " Hmm. Doesn't have the right ooze, needs more molasses. "

Duncan then raised a finger getting her attention and wrote down. " _Yeah it does. Also have you considered using popcorn crumbs? They make excellent brain matter._ _Works great especially when your making homemade horror movies._ "

" That's not a bad idea. " The goth girl said. " Again, I'm really sorry. " In response Duncan gave her an A okay sign with his fingers letting her know that it was alright and headed towards the bathroom to wash the stuff off of his clothes while it was still fresh.

 **Flashback end.**

" **And that's what happened.** " Dorumon said finishing the story.

" **How come you didn't give him a heads up?** " Coronamon inquired.

" **Sorry, I was taking a nap. You know how boring it can get in this thing?** " Dorumon retorted and as Coronamon was gonna continue to speak.

" Quiet! " Myles suddenly shouted for some reason getting their attention. " Hey guys do you feel that? "

" **Feel what?** " Coronamon inquired.

" I don't know, but I just got a bad feeling all the sudden. " He said before something did begin to happen along with both of their devices beginning to beep red. " I hate it when I'm right sometimes. "

The area around them began to glitch like when a tv loses its signal followed by a deep whirring noise being heard. Then in a brief flash of light the whole entire park had changed.

It was almost like everything around them had become something straight out of cyberspace itself, the trees, the ground, the buildings, and the sky all around them turned digital green with some parts of the area still looked real looking.

" I didn't expect a Digital Wave to pop up so soon. " Dorumon said as he and Coronamon appeared beside their respected partners.

" Me neither. Come on guys, we need to find the digimon that created this. " The beast like digimon instructed before they heard a scream.

" Over there! " Myles pointed out from where the scream was heard. They quickly rush over in that direction.

Upon arrival they stumbled upon a group of small wierd looking creatures. They all resembled like imp, and their most noticable look was that their large open mouths. These digimon were known as Vilemon.

" Wha-what's happening?! " The source of scream came from a kid that was around the age of eleven wearing an orange shirt and a pair of pants along with the most noticeable feature of his appearance was his white hair. He was absolutely freaked out by what was going on and didn't know what to do while the Vilemon were enjoying picking on something that was weaker then them.

" Hehehehe! " The virus type digimon laughed in enjoyment as they all began to throw sticks and stones at the boy who couldn't really defend himself from all of the constant wave of objects being thrown at him.

" Coronamon, " Myles said to his digimon who nodded and rushed over to deal with the bullies.

" Hey! It ain't cool to pick on someone who can't fight back! " The beast digimon yelled out and immediately punched one of the Vilemon before doing the same with another followed up by the flame from his forehead intensifying. " Now beat it! Corona-Flame! " The flame from his forehead fired off a large amount of fire turning all of the vilemon back into data within an instant showing just how tough this small digimon was despite difference in level.

" Hey kid? You okay? " Coronamon asked the boy who was still covering himself up. " It's alright, I ain't gonna hurt you. " The digimon reassured him and after a few seconds the boy got out of his state of fear and looked up to see his savior.

" You're not hurt are you? "

" N-No. I'm fine. Wh-what are you? "

" Don't worry kid. You'll be okay. " Coronamon said before tapping the boy lightly on the neck resulting in him losing consciousness.

" Was that really necessary Coronamon? " Dorumon asked as he and their partners walked over to him. " It ain't like people are really gonna believe that he saw us or something. "

" Yeah, but I just think that it'd be better if we just wake him up once this over though. " Coronamon replies. " But still...this don't happen often. "

" I know, this is just weird. " Myles added in his thoughts. " Only we can enter a Digital Shift. " The teen then examined the boy to make sure he didn't have no serious injury.

Duncan then taped his older brothers shoulder and showed him what he wrote on his notepad. " _Is he okay?_ "

" He's gonna be fine. We got to him just in the nick of time to. Otherwise the Vilemon would've messed him up real bad. "

" Okay, now we just gotta find the manifesting digimon. " Dorumon said.

All of the sudden the two rookies perked up for some reason and looked straight up. " We just did. " Coronamon said as they all looked up to see an egg. And yes it was an egg, larger then anything on earth completely hovering the area above them.

" Sheesh, I'd hate to meet the chicken that laid that one. " Dorumon exclaimed before the egg opened up releasing what ever was inside that emitted a powerful screech and flew straight down.

As for what this new digimon was, it was a massive bird completely covered in solid pitch black flames flying through the sky emitting another screech.

" What do we have here? " Myles asked quickly with Duncan showing the screen of his device and holographicly displaying the name and information of this digimon. " Saberdramon, A digimon shrouded in black flames making this digimon to approach thanks to it's ferocious counterattacks. Moves, include Black Saber, Meteor Wing and Mach Shadow. "

" Guys look out! " Dorumon screamed as they all jumped to the sides in different directions while Myles grabbed the unconscious boy narrowly avoiding an attack from Saberdramon that flew back around for another go.

" Metal Cannon! " Dorumon then repeatedly fired off multiple iron balls at the Saberdramon's face causing it to flinch back letting Coronamon jump into the air.

" Petit Prominence! " The rookie lunges forward coating himself in fire and rams into Saberdramon making it tumble back followed by Dorumon jumping up as well.

" Heavy Dash Metal! " He now lands a solid hard headbutt and lets Coronamon use him as a spring to get himself a bit more closer while managing to avoid a swipe of the large birds wings.

" Corona-Knuckle! " With fast speeds and fists coated in fire he rapidly landed multiple punches at Saberdramon who only backed up.

" Mach Shadow! " Saberadramon then speeds right by Coronamon landing a hit on the digimon who tumbled back to the ground.

" You're gonna pay for that! " Dorumon cried out as he dashed forward. " Metal Cannon! " He once again fired off more iron balls at Saberdramon but instead the large bird dodged it with ease and got it's talons out and ready.

" Black Saber! " With a strike from it's talons Saberdramon sent Dorumon landing on the ground hard and then turned back around for another attack.

" Guys! Take cover! " Myles yelled out as he quickly grabbed the unconscious boy to run away from what was gonna happen.

" Meteor Wing! " With multiple flaps from it's wings Saberdramon fired off many black coated flaming meteorites at the group. Some landed in different directions exploding on impact with another impacting not to far away from them. With quick reaction time Dorumon quickly caught Duncan while Myles rolled holding the boy as tight as he could.

Groaning slightly from the pain he inspected the unconscious child. Much to his relief he was unharmed and called out to his partner.

" Cornonamon! We got to finish it now! " Myles said as his device then began to rapidly beep glowing green.

" I know! I've had enough of this guy to! " Coronamon said as he was suddenly ingulfed in energy and jumped into the air with a red energy sphere coating his small body. " **Coronamon...Digivolve too...!** " Within seconds of being inside of the orb Coronamon changed and the sphere shattered.

From the red energy sphere emerged a large red winged lion, it had a large yellow mane. It also had the same strange flaming straps with one still on it's forehead that was more like armor, with two others strapped to two strands of its mane, it also had the straps on it's legs. It's hind legs were covered in armor attached to a metal strap that also had two metal pieces leaking flames on it's back end while the tip of it's tail became entirely covered in flames.

" **Firamon!** " The champion roared out its name and glared at Saberdramon before taking flight.

Saberdramon emitted a screech showing it wasn't intimidated and flew right towards the flying lion with it's talons out forward.

" Black Saber! "

" Fira Claw! " Firamons front claws became coated in fire and intercepted the bird digimons attack resulting in the two recoiling away from another but no less continued to fight.

" Mach Shadow! " Saberamon flew by Firamon in amazing speeds making the lion growled staying strong and then began to flap it's wings once again. " Meteor Wing! " It once again fired off multiple black meteorites all aimed toward Firamon.

But instead of dodging he used his claws to knock back the incoming attacks as the flame leaking out of his forehead helmet began to intensify. " Fira Bomb! " He then unleashed a large flaming bomb that landed a clean hit on Saberdramon making it howl in pain as it was now going down.

" Firamon! Finish it now! " Myles cried out.

" I know! " The flying lion replied as he flew up into the air and dived straight down towards the falling Saberdramon.

" Your going down birdbrain! Flame Dive! " The lion then coated itself in fire as Saberdramon regained it's balance and darted straight up towards Firamon using it's Mach Shadow attack. Within seconds the two attacks collided and the result was Saberdramon crying out in pain cause Firamon made the bird crash land right onto the ground landing his attack.

Then a few seconds later the digimon began to turn into particles fading away completely and was sent into a vortex of some sort.

" It is finished. " Firamon said to his partner before dedigivolving back into Coronamon who walked over to his partner who still had the unconscious boy in his arms. " Is he alright? "

" Yeah, and the Digital Shift should end...right about...now. " Myles called as the same whirring noise was heard and the same flash of light appeared and disappeared just as the same like last time. Once the light died down everything that was digitized was now back to normal.

" **Well, I'm glad that one's over.** " Dorumon spoke from Duncans device as Myles carried the kid over to a tree. " **You don't think he'll remember the Vilemon ambushing him right?** "

" **Most likely to him it'd would only be a really weird dream.** " Coronamon spoke his thoughts. " **Wake him up Myles.** " The digimon said with the teen doing just that by gently tapping his right cheek repeatedly.

" Hey! Hey, wake up. Hey. " After a few more trys the kid groaned and slowly regained consciousness. " Oh, cool. Your okay. "

" Wha-what happened? " The boy asked entirely confused by what was going on.

" My brother found you unconsious. " Myles awnsered. " Do you remember what happened to you? "

" I don't really remember. "

" Oh. Well you feeling okay? "

" Yeah, I think so. "

" Do you live around here? Cause we could get you home. " Myles offered.

" No I'm okay. Thanks anyways. Bye. "

" No problem. See ya. " Myles waved the white haired boy goodbye and headed off to the other direction. " Well, it seems he don't really remember the Goblinmon. So that's good. "

" _Not to mention we stopped the digimon from crossing over to our world. So that's a plus._ " Duncan wrote down on his notepad. " _But I'm confused, no other humans besides us can cross into the Digital Shift._ "

" I know, it's never happened before. So why now? " Myles asked himself as he and his little brother continue their way home.

" **Does this mean what I think means?** "

" **Very well could be.** " Coronamon confirmed what Dorumon was thinking. " **Very soon were gonna be getting new allies.** "

" If that is the case, then were gonna have to be alert from now on. " Myles said. " Digimon causing Digital Shifts are now becoming more frequent since the summer ended. So it'll crucial to find more people like us. "

" **I wonder who'll be?** " Dorumon wondered.

" **We'll know it when it happens.** " Coronamon said. " **All we can do now is wait. "**

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **List of Digimon and Digidestines**

 **1\. Myles Thornson**

 **Partner: Coronamon**

 **2\. Duncan Thornson**

 **Partner: Dorumon**

 **3\. ?**

 **Partner: Unknown.**

 **4\. ?**

 **Partner: Unknown**

 **5\. ?**

 **Partner: Unknown**

 **6\. ?**

 **Partner: Unknown**

 **7\. ?**

 **Partner: Unknown**

 **8\. ?**

 **Partner: Unknown**

* * *

 **Yeah as you can pretty much see, I'm keeping some elements of what this story was before it became a related to Digimon, but I figured that I'd need something for each character, and overtime they'll develop more into a better person then what they originally could realize.**

 **As for the fight, it wasnt to bad was it? Cause come on in the anime some of them are really hell of short. But I do assure you all of one thing, the fights later on will get better.**

 **Well, only time can tell or in this case shows what can happen next.**

 **Now replying to reviewers**

 **Gabherndon308**

 **Thanks a whole bunch, and I hope for the same that this story will go great to.**

 **BloodyDemon666**

 **That'd be really good to see, since no one don't really try it as much.**

 **ROCuevas**

 **Thank you.**

 **Toa Solaric**

 **Well, I just decided to use some digimon that I deemed are sometimes over looked, but don't worry, I'm gonna add in a few familar faces with a few new ones that have been recently introduced.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Bombshell

**Well, here's the next chapter for Digimon Loud Revolution, the way how this is gonna is quite simple really. Do to some unexpected circumstances the characters bonds will begin to be made. So for how this'll go on, well only time will tell on what's gonna happen next.**

 **So, far it seems some of people are sort of paying little heed to this story, as it is to be expected from a and I quote "Unofficial Crossover". I don't see what the big deal is, I've read others, and they were pretty good on all of their own.**

 **Again, so fingers crossed that this'll catch some of your attention and intrist.**

 **Now, without further ado, let's begin.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Bombshell**

It has now been five day since the fight with Saberdramon and as of the moment it's the middle of the night at Royal Woods everyone was sound asleep filling complete silence in the neighborhood. However this silence was broken by a phone ringing, it was coming from Carol Lawson's phone that was right next to her bed.

" Hello? " She asked and then heard talking from who was calling her. " What? " Carol sits up straight and listens to hear what the problem was and gasped upon what was heard. " Oh god...okay, I'll try to get down their soon as possible. " She then hung up the phone and addressed to her nephews.

" Boys we have a problem. " She spoke up getting their attention.

" Huh? " Myles was confused by what she meant. " What's going on? "

" You're grandpa had a heart attack. " That struck utter shock by hearing the sudden news.

" Are you serious? I-is he gonna be okay? "

" It just happened three hours ago, he's at the hospital right now. "

" Well, why don't you just go? I mean it'll only be for a few days right? We can manage on our own. "

" But sometimes these incidents can take longer, might even be for a week or two. I can't just leave you both here, you have school. " She then sighs doing her best to keep her composure. " Never mind, I'll think of something. let's just get you both to school. "

* * *

The next morning inside of Carol's squad car she was overlooking somesort of list while her partner. It was a male, around the age of thirty eight. His hair was brown, eyes matching in color and had a bit amount of scruff on his chin. As for his clothing he had on the same Royal Woods Police Department uniform. As for his name it was Brian and it appeared she was telling him something.

" So what happened? "

" My dad had a heart attack. "

" Oh no...Carol, I'm sorry to hear that. Is he okay? "

" I don't know. I asked the chief if I could take a few days off. So I'm gonna leave for Chicago soon as possible. Could you look after my nephews for a little while? " Brian winched upon hearing her request.

" Sorry I can't, my house is getting tented for termites, it'll take a while till it's done. It just started yesterday. "

" What am I gonna do then? Because I don't know how long I'm gonna be gone. "

" You don't have anyone available to look after them? "

" No, I tried to call my brother, but he's at Louisiana and you know how busy he is. "

" That's not good. What about your cousin? "

" She's on vacation with her family at Africa. "

" What about your other aunt? "

" Pfft, no. Aunt Cindy is gonna be on a cruise for the next four weeks. "

" Hey...what about Rita? Don't you two still keep in touch? "

" We do. But we've always been busy, so we rarely get to speak to one another at all. "

" Why don't you call her? "

" No, I can't do that. She's got her hands full as it is. "

" Oh come on, how bad could it be? Like how many kids does she have, two? Three? Four? "

" Try eleven. " Carol spoke up.

" Wow... " Brian exclaimed totally blown away. " Guess, people still don't know we have birth control and protection. " Hearing that made Carol glare at her partner. " No offense attended. I was just speaking my mind. " He said putting his hands up in defense. " But, Carol, from where I sit. It seems you don't have very much choice at all. "

* * *

It now changes to the inside of a house located in the same neighborhood as Carol's home. As for what it was like, well pretty much very well...wild. For some reason explosions were coming from the second floor, mixed along with the booming sounds of amplifiers blaring off with many other things including a small pink car speeding through the house and out to the backyard.

Despite the loud noise, echoing through the house the sound of the phone ringing was heard.

" Can someone get that!? " A older voice asked.

" I'll get it! " This reply came from the same white haired kid who Coronamon had saved at the park.

" Hello, Loud Residence. Oh, okay. Mom! Some one on the phone is looking for you! " The boy called out with a blonde woman wearing a pink buttoned up shirt and purple colored pants.

" Thanks Lincoln. " The woman said identifying the boys name and took the phone. " Hello? "

" **Hey, Rita, it's Carol.** "

" Oh, hi Carol, it's been a while. This is unexpected. "

" **Yeah, tell me about it. Hey listen, I know this is sounds so sudden, but I really need your help with something. It's really urgent.** "

" Okay, what's going on? "

" **For starters, I just got a phone call saying my dad had a heart attack. "**

" Wow... Carol I'm sorry to hear that. Is he okay? "

" **I don't know. Listen, you remember me telling you about my nephews right?** "

" Yeah, yeah. I remember, Myles and Duncan right? "

" **That's them. There's nobody else to look after them while I'm gonna be gone. So could you look after them for me please?** "

" Absolutely. When are you leaving? "

" **Right after I get home from work, as fast as possible. I really need to get to Chicago. Seriously Rita, this means a lot to me, thank so much.** "

" It's no trouble Carol, I'm happy to help. Goodbye. " Once that was done she hung up the phone just as her husband Lynn Sr a guy who had brown curly hair that was starting to thinning on the top. He wore a sea green sweater underneath a light green checkered collar and brown slacks.

" Who was that? "

" You remember my friend Carol ? "

" Oh yeah. I haven't seen her in a while. Doesn't she have two nephews? "

" She does and she needs someone to look after them for a little while. "

" How come? "

" Her father had a heart attack, and she needs to get to Chicago to go see him. "

" Well...(sighs in defeat) Alright. We'll see what we can do. I think it'd be best to let the kids know whats going on. "

" Yeah, you're right. Kids! Family Meeting! Down stairs now! " The woman called out and almost in an instant all of her children came down.

The oldest was Lori. She was around the age of seventeen, she had large blonde hair, and her clothing consisted of a blue tank top, and brown cargo shorts.

Then their was the second oldest Leni, she was the tallest of all of her siblings wearing a sea green dress and had a pair of shades ontop of her head. Now despite being the second oldest, she tends to be a bit...forgetful. Still don't understand? The malls open but there ain't nobody in their shopping, not all the time at least.

The third was the same rocker girl that watched Duncan at the cafferiteria at school, her name was Luna.

Up next was the familys comedian Luan. Her hair was light brown tied into a pony tail. Her clothing consisted of a white sleeveless shirt with a pink flower on the front along with a yellow checkered skirt. She also has prominent buck teeth with sport silver braces on her upper and lower teeth. Despite being nice, this chick is extreme on pranks, and has no remorse pranking her whole entire family on her favorite holiday April Fools, with a passion that rivaled to that of the Joker himself.

After the comedian was Lynn Jr. Her hair was a much darker brown color and it to was tied into short pony tail and wore a red and white track suit. This thirteen year old was sports nut, literally playing almost in every sports team she could.

Then there was the only other male in the house Lincoln, this was also the same boy who Coronamon had saved just days ago.

the sports junkie was her roommate and the same gothic girl that bumped into Duncan. Her name was Lucy, and she was their poet and their little ms master of fright, mainly cause she keeps scaring her family by appearing and disappearing at will.

Then there were the blonde twins, Lola and Lana. Now despite being twins they were prayically pollar opposites. Lola was a beauty pagent queen/tyrant. As for Lana, she was more tomboyish, she was a mechanic, Plumber, reptile caretaker and had a hankering with getting dirty and digging through garbage.

After the twins was their four old version of Einstein Lisa and Frakenstein. She was practially the smartest person in the house despite being only four.

Last but not least was the youngest sibling Lily, who was only 15 months and a year old.

" Why did you call us down here for mom? " Lincoln asked breaking the silence just as curious as he and his other ten siblings were right now.

" Were, going to be having guests. " She replies making them all exchange a quick glance all except for Lili who was playing with one of her toys.

" Who? "

" My old friend from Highschool called, and she says her father had a heart attack and since no one else is available, she needs us to look after her two nephews. So, I want you all to be nice and make them feel welcome. Am I clear? "

" Yes mom. " The siblings replied at once.

" And Lisa no using them for your experiments. "

" Dang it. " The said genius cursed.

" Good, now I want you all to go down to the basement and set it up for them. "

We now see them straightening out the basement by dusting and sweeping the place up before laying out two air mattress.

" I think this brooms broken... " Leni said only it turned out that she was holding it upside down and was using the stick.

" Leni, your holding upside down. " Lori spoke up.

" Oh, that's better. " The airhead said and continued sweeping.

" You guys gotta admit one thing though, it's not everyday we have someone stay her with us. " Lynn said as she brought down some cobwebs with one of her baseball bats.

" I too feel the same, as it will be good to have new test subjects. " Lisa said as she sweeped up some of the dust while earning a look from her siblings.

" Lisa...mom said... "

" I remember, " The genius replies and continues to work while muttering. " Hairless apes always ruin have to ruin my fun. "

" Well, I sure hope to enjoy it, " Lincoln spoke up. " Cause now I won't be the only guy in the house aside from dad. "

" Still...I wonder what there gonna be like. " Luna added.

" I guess wheel just have to find out ourselves. " The comedian said one of her bad jokes making everyone groan while she laughed as usual. " Oh come on, that's the first joke I said all day. "

" Maybe, they'll be into sports like me. " Lynn spoke up and this gave Lisa an idea.

" Siblings? Might I suggest that we all place some wagers? " The genius suggested and almost immediately everyone got in on the action.

* * *

As of the moment we now see Myles stuffing some clothes into a green military style duffel bag that he got as gift from last Christmas. The reason for this was because his aunt laid down some sour news on the two brothers who could only do nothing but wait for the results on how their grandpa's well being.

" **Well, I didn't expect this sort of thing to happen**. " Coronamon said through the device.

" Feelings mutual. "

" **Are heart attacks that bad to humans? Cause we don't really have that in the Digital World.** "

" Oh yeah, it can kill you, there very dangerous. But I'm sure grandpa will be fine. "

" **But, Myles, I'm a bit concerned actually. About us having to go to temporarily live under another humans roof. "**

" Well, don't worry, we'll think of something. "

" **That ain't what I'm talking about. I'm worried someone might find out about us, aren't you?** "

" Well, of course I am. " Myles replied. " But don't worry, we'll be fine, just as long as stick to our H.I.S protocol. "

" **H.I.S?** " Coronamon was confused.

" Hiding Important Secrets. " Myles answered. " I just made it up, it actually sounded better in my head, or least thought so. "

" **It sort of did make sense though.** " Coronamon said. " **But I hope they got a basement, because I don't wanna be stuck in here all the time.** "

" We will just have to find out for our selves. Besides it's only gonna be for a few days. " As he said that Duncan entered his older brothers room. " You all packed? " He got a nod in response.

" _I am. "_

 _"_ **Boy I hope this thing don't last as long as we were told it would last.** _"_ Dorumon said through the wolf boys device.

" Don't over think it to much guys. Like it or not, this happening. " Myle spoke the truth. " So let's just buck, shut up and get this over with okay? " He got a nod from his little brother before they left.

* * *

" Well, here we are. " Carol said now standing infront of the loud house with her two nephews in tow.

" Aunty, you didn't mention that this Rita lady lives just about ten houses away from us. "

" Well, I apologize, it just never came into mind. " The female law enforcer said. " By the way, just a heads up, it ain't gonna be you two, you'll be having a lot of company. "

" Lot of company? Like what are we talking about pets? "

" Nope, complete opposite. " Carol responded as they got onto the porch. " Trust me, you'll know what I mean the moment you see it. " This made Myles exchange a quick glance with his little brother who shrugged his shoulders while their aunt knocked on the door. A few seconds later Lynn Sr answered.

" Are you Rita's husband? "

" Yes I am, my names Lynn Sr and you must be Carol, come on in. " He said and let the three of them enter.

Upon entering both brothers were a bit taken back by number of people living in this house

" Ooooh, so that's what she's talking ahout. " Myles quickly whispered to Duncan who nodded his head and looked over to see the same goth girl from his school and waved at her that was returned an emotionless expression.

Rita then walked over to the female law enforcer " Hi Carol. "

" Hey, Rita, how've you've been? " The two exchanged a quick hug. " You remember my nephews right? "

" Of course. Kids, this is Carol and her two nephews Myles and Duncan. " Rita introduced her family to the Thornson brothers and their aunt with her doing the same for her kids. " Myles, Duncan, these are my kids. Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lola, Lana, and Lily. "

" Thanks for having us. We really appreciate it. " Myles said

" Oh no problem, we don't mind at all. " Rita said while Carol was checking her watch.

" Look, sorry to make this really short, but I better get going you two. "

" It's fine. Just do what you got to do, Aunty. " Myles said showing he understood his caretakers intentions.

" Thank you, be sure to behave and listen to Rita and her husband. I'll be sure call you boys when I get an update." She then gave them both her love and affection. " Buh, bye. "

" See ya! " Myles returned back with Duncan waving her goodbye with Lynn Sr clearing his throat.

" Alright, kids just give them a little while to adjust to their surroundings and get settled in, then you can all get to know one another while I start making dinner. " The father said before going into the kitchen while Myles was unaware of Lori giving him a frown and went up stairs with the rest of her siblings all except for Lincoln and immediately both brothers recognized him.

" Hey, do you both remember me? " Lincoln inquired.

" Oh, it's you. Talk about a small world huh? " Myles asked as he kneeled down to the boys level. " I didn't expect to see you again under these circumstances. "

" Yeah, totally. " The white haired boy replied.

" Lincoln, how do you know Myles and Duncan? " Rita questioned.

" Well, a few days ago park, I sort of fainted and then these two woke me up. I never gave you my name either, so thanks a lot. "

" Nah, get out of here. " Myles replied standing back up and waved the kid off in a joking manner. " But let's reintroduce ourselves. I'm Myles and this is Duncan. "

" Lincoln Loud. " The boy replied accepting the handshake. " Well, I'll leave you guys be. " He said and went up stairs.

" Okay you two, " Rita spoke up gaining their attention. " Follow me. " She instructed and motioned them to follow her through the kitchen and towards the door leading to the basement. " Sorry, if this ain't up to your standards but, we cleaned it up for you. " She explained as the two brothers looked around and placed their bags onto the floor. " Will you both be alright sleeping down here? "

" Oh yeah, we can work this. Thanks a lot. " Myles said as he examined the place.

" No worries, if you two need anything don't be afraid to ask. " Rita said closing the door behind her letting Myles and his little brother talk in private.

" Sheesh, I've never seen a big family in person, you'd normally see this in a movie or tv show. "

" _And I thought that digimon in large numbers was alarming._ " Duncan wrote down on his notepad.

" **Feelings mutual**. " Both Coronamon and Dorumon said through their devices.

" **Also, can you guys bring me something to eat?** " The beast dragon asked and only got silence. " **Wrong time to be asking? My bad.** "

* * *

Later on that night the brothers were now seen eating spaghetti and meatballs. " Hey, Mr Loud, this is stuff right here is excellent. " Myles spoke up as he was eating.

" Well, thanks. Happy to hear you like it. So Myles? Tell us a little about yourself. "

" What do you wanna know? "

" Like, your hobbies for example. " Rita spoke up.

" Oh, that well, I'm a critic. "

" For what? " Lincoln asked.

Myles listen them off. " Primarily movies, video games, anime and manga. "

" I assume that makes you an Otaku? " Lisa inquired.

" What's an Otaco? " Leni asked outloud never hearing such a word and misspelled it.

" An Otaku is a person referred to an individual with obsessive interests, particularly in anime and manga. " Lisa answered from her seat.

" Even though I don't consider myself one, but yeah, guess so. "

" Oh, yeah, anime has a lot gags and different sorts of jokes don't they? " Luan asked in interest.

" They do. " Myles confirmed. " Some it's great, while other times, it's just plain wrong in so many different ways to even describe it. "

" So do play any sports? "

" Nah, sports ain't my thing. It never really appealed to me. " Myles replied to Lynns question who gasped.

" Blasphemy! " The sports tomboy exclaimed not wanting to believe what she just heard.

" Yeah, yeah, go continue breaking your bones. " Myles retorted making Duncan snicker at the comment.

" Okay, so how about you Duncan? What do you like to do? " Rita asked the wolf boy who wrote on his notepad and passed it over to his older brother.

" I love playing Dungeons and Dragon's and I do have another hobby, but I'm kind of private about it. " Myles read out loud what he wrote down much to everyone's confusion. " Your gonna have to excuse my little brother. He doesn't speak, so you'll have to read whatever he writes down. "

" Is he death? " Lola asked getting a look from her mom.

" No, he just don't wish to talk. "

" Hmm, I'll be sure to make a note of this rare occasion... " Lisa said taking some notes for some possible future experimentation on a mute test subject.

" Phew, well I'm stuffed, thanks for dinner. Come on Duncan, let's get some shut eye. " With that the two brothers left the dinner table and headed down to the basement.

" He seems nice. " Leni commented.

" Despite his reputation... " Lori muttered under her voice with only a few of her siblings hearing what she said feeling slightly concerned while completely unaware of them grabbing some of the goods and brought it down to the basement so that there digimon would eat mainly Dorumon cause he cause trouble.

* * *

The next day Myles was awoken by the sound of the alarm clock set on his phone that was soon shut off. As he awoken the teen stood up and stretched his limbs to start out his day.

" *yawn* Oh, yeah, aunty went to go Chicago. " The teen said to himself and very silently he went up the stairs making sure he didn't wake up his little brother. Once he was in the kitchen he noticed they had a coffee pot." Hmm, they got coffee, now where's the...ah! Here's the cream and sugar. " Once he found what he was looking for the teen began to brew the drink.

Afterwards he searched through the cupboards finding a toaster and threw some pieces of bread inside and went back down to basement to go fetch him his personal mug and some reading material, witch was manga, first issue of Blue Exorcist while he waited for the stuff to be done

As he got comfortable he heard another yawn getting his attention and turned to see that it was just Luna wearing a long purple night shirt with a skull on the front with matching slippers.

" Oh, morning dude. "

" Morning. " Myle's greeted back not looking away from his book.

" You drink coffee too? "

" Only on Saturday, cause it's favorite day of week. " He replied while she pulled out another mug only it had her install's.

" You really like manga huh? " She asked getting his attention.

" Who doesn't? I love these things. Always got a different story to tell. You read them? "

" Nah, I'm more into music. "

" Suit yourself, I'd defiantly give you some recommendations. Not all the same you know, some of the really good ones are slices of life. "

" They actually have those? " She asked with a raised eyebrow.

" Yeah, they even have manga about music, I can hook you up with some. "

" Really? Their not gonna weird right? "

" I probably can't gurantee that. " He said chuckling a bit as he poured his first cup, grabbed his toast and went over to the table to enjoy his breakfast.

" Mind if I join you? " Luna asked holding a bowl of cereal with her own cup of coffee.

" Not at all. " Myles replied as he took the first drink sighing in content as she sat down.

" Hey, dude...I just wanted to say thanks. "

" For what? " He asked.

" For helping out my bro, Lincoln told us what happened at the park a few days ago. "

" Oh, that, no problem. As an older sibling myself, we look out for our young blood. "

" True that. I hope your grandpa will be okay, "

" I do to. "

" Your little bro still asleep? "

" Yep. So what do you in your past time? Write songs and play music all the time. "

" You guessed right. Do you play any instruments? "

" Eh, I used to play violin, saxophone, and...yeah I don't know. It's been a while. "

" Cool. Hey, you wanna play sometimes? "

" Hmmm... I'll think about. Even though I haven't played in years. " Myles answered honestly and continued to eat his breakfast

* * *

As of the moment we now see Duncan inside the bathroom refreshing up for day. Once he was finished the mute put on his wolf ear hat.

" Hello. " He heard a familiar voice and turned around to see Lucy who hummed in interest. " You weren't startled like everyone else. Why is that? "

In response Duncan wrote down. " _You got a very faint yet noticeable scent. I knew you were behind me._ " He added. " _Do you need something?_ "

" Actually, I was wanted to say thanks for suggesting to add popcorn crumbs. " The goth said showing a small container full of fake blood. " They really do look like brain matter. "

" Well, I'm glad to see that it worked. " He said before an awkward silence sort of settled in. " _So?_ "

" So? " Lucy returned.

" What do you want to do? "

" Would like to join me in a séance tonight? " The goth asked making the wolf boy curious.

" Isn't that where you talk to spirits? "

" It is. " Duncan smiled and wrote down. " _I'm in. See you tonight._ " He then left.

" *sigh* " The goth girl said without an expression as she watched him walk away.

* * *

Later on through the day we now see the two brothers playing a game of Dungeon's and Dragons while their two digimon were watching.

" Come on, come on, give me what I need... " Myles said as he rolled out the dice and cursed getting a bad roll. " Ah, man, now I just became the dragons lunch. "

" _Indeed you did._ " Duncan wrote down on his notepad

" I know games are like this, but the dragons aren't always the bad guy. " Dorumon commented. " Usually it's the lion. " Coronamon gave him a look.

" And you wonder why dragons are slain? " All the sudden footsteps were heard coming down the stairs and this made the two rookies quickly hide beneath the steps. As for walked down into the basement it was Lincoln.

" Hi guys, what are you playing? "

" Dungeons and Dragons, and so far it's been bad luck for me. " Myles replied.

" Can I join? " The white haired boy asked.

" Maybe tomorrow, that way we can make your character and make up the quest. You in the mood for some video games? "

" Sure. "

" Cool, but first, let me ask you something, do you consider yourself a hardcore gamer? "

" What do you mean? I just like to play games. "

" Okay, have you ever played any of these video games I'm about to list. And you answer either yes or no, okay? "

" Yeah sure. " Lincoln replies as Myles began to speak the list.

" Bioshock. "

" No. "

" Super Smash Bro's? "

" No. "

" Seriously? Any Sonic games?

" No. "

" Pokémon. "

" No. "

" Skyrim?

" No.

" Please don't say it again, what about Persona 5? "

" Huh? " At this response Myles facepalmed himself and groaned in frustration upon what he has heard. " Wow...oh boy...What generation is this? You my young fellow are missing out on so much. Tell you what, if you ever come to my place, you gonna thank me for helping me expand your mind. " Myles said dramatically gripping the albino's head and shaking it lightly making him laugh a little.

" All except for the more mature video games, you'll be getting around that corner when you get older. "

" Can we start now? "

" Yes. "

* * *

After a long day of playing video games with Lincoln evening was now approaching.

" Well, it's official. I've wiped the floor with you on every single game that you got. " Myles said as got off the couch. " No matter how many times you were close, no dice. "

" What do you have that I don't? " Lincoln asked. " Those games are what I'm best at, how is possible? "

" You ain't gotta enough passion for gaming. That's why, " Myles replied confusing the albino.

" Passion? What passion? "

" Eh, it's gonna take while to explain and for you to process, we'll save that talk tomorrow. " Myles said before all of the sudden the brothers devices began to beep rapidly.

" What are those? " Lincoln asked curiously cause he's never seen such strange looking devices.

" Their just our watches. " The teen quickly replied not really happy he has to continue lying and then went over to the kitchen to see Rita

" Hey, Mrs Loud? Can I ask you something? "

" Sure. But you can call me Rita. "

" Okay, Rita. Me and Duncan would like to go out for a little bit, is that okay? "

" Sure, but be sure to come back before the streetlights come on. "

" Will do. " The teen replied and quickly exited out of the loud house with his brother in tow.

" Come on Duncan, we need to go. " The got a nod from his little brother as he brought out his skateboard.

" _Where is it coming from?_ " The younger brother wrote down as he hopped on his brother skateboard and put on his helmet.

" Right down town. The readings indicate it's about to begin. So we gotta go, right now. " Myle answered and quickly strapped his helmet on and skated away with his little brother in tow holding on tight for support unaware that Lincoln was eavesdropping on the whole thing.

" What are they even doing? " The boy wondered.

* * *

Moments later, after a few minutes of riding the skateboard the duo had arrived right at the center of Royal Woods.

" Here it comes. " Myles said as the same whirring noise from six days ago echoed with a bright flash emitting blinding their eyesight for a few seconds until it died down.

As a result a lot of the ground became digital along with a whole bunch of the nearby buildings along with a bunch of webs around the area.

" What's with all the webs? " Myles was confused by the digital shift environment followed by the digimon suddenly perking up.

" We got bogies. " Coronamon said as a single stream of thread was fired right towards the group but they quickly got out of the way. Then more streams of thread were fired from all sides making them dodge even more and quickly separated as the line of fire was now coming from above.

As for what's causing them trouble a whole bunch of green caterpillars with black lightning shaped stripes, purple mandibles, a pair of long antenna's, twelve legs with purple claws on the front six and finally a purple stinger.

" Dokunemon, and a whole bunch of them! " Coronamon said identifying what they were while dodging more of their threads. " everyone keep on moving! Don't stay in one spot! " He continued his invasive maneuvers as the flame on his forehead began to intensify. " Corona Flame! " He releases a fiery shot that hits a whole bunch of the Dokunemon while also setting some of the webbing on fire making some of them fall onto the ground.

" Time to exterminate! " Dorumon cried out as he quickly jumped backwards. " Metal Cannon! " The small beast dragon rapidly fired off multiple iron balls each hitting their mark turning the Dokunemon back into data but despite their offense their were still plenty more of these bugs all around them.

" Petite Prominence! " Cornamon coated himself in fire and leaped into the air tackling Dokunemon left and right in quick succession before he noticed something heading towards his friend.

" Myles watch out! " Coronamon quickly tackled his human partner and good thing too cause a web almost hit him.

" Whoa, thanks bud! " The teen said to the small lion cub before they heard a loud snicker making them looked up to see a really large spider. It had a yellow head with two horns, multiple green eyes, red hair, an ugly face showing sharp fangs and a large skull mark on its end.

" Now that's a big bug! " Dorumon exclaimed while Myles was checking out it's data.

" That's Dokugumon, be careful guys, this spider means business, watch out for it's poisonous attacks. "

" Ah, perfect timing! We were just wondering what was for dinner tonight! " The spider exclaimed with glee.

" Sorry ugly, but dinner is cancelled! " Coronamon rertorted.

" Oh, feisty ones too! This is gonna be good! . " Dokugumon said and gave orders to Dokunemon. " Get them! "

" Metal Cannon! " Dorumon quickly fired more iron balls hitting the small insects.

" Corona Flame! " The small lion cub unleashed another fiery blast that exploded on impact but was unaware that one of them was right behind him. While he was distracted the Dokunemon let loose it's thread tangling the rookie up. " Oh really?! A sneak attack?! Corona Flame! " He blasted the bug turning it into data and now tried to get himself untangled.

" I'm getting tired of waiting to eat... " Dokugumon growled as it noticed Coronamon all tangled up. " Ah, I'll start with an appetizer. Venom Blast! " The large insect right towards Coronamon who was still struggling to get out of the Dukunemon's thread.

" Coronamon watch out! " Myles called out to his partner

" Coronamon! " Myles quickly rushed over to his partner. " Are okay? "

" Yeah..." The lion cub replied. " But that last attack isn't gonna wear off easily. "

" Just hang on... " Myles said as he raised his device right onto Coronamon that emitted a little flash. " That should stop the poison. "

" Myles behind you! " Coronamon warned his partner but it was too late. " Poison Thread! " Dokugumon fired off another web and it got the both of them trapped.

" On second thought, I'll have my first plate right now! " The spider exclaimed as it lunged right towards the duo.

" Get away from them ugly! Hyper Dash Metal! " Dorumon yelled out as he tackled the spider knocking it onto the ground making it growl in annoyance.

" You'll pay for that! "

" Oh, well send us the bill. Duncan! What do you say about us evening up the playing field? " Dorumon asked and received nod from his human partner as he put his device out forward that glowed green. Afterwards Dorumon leaped into the air and was coated in a purple energy sphere. " **Dorumon...Digivolve to..**." In mere seconds the orb shattered now revealing the digimons champion form.

Now in Dorumon's place was a beast like dragon digimon covered in black fur that had purple lighting shaped stripes on most of it's body. It had white fur around the base of it's neck, on it's chest, paws, snout and the inside of it's now larger wings. On it's arms and legs were three red claws, as well as a large saurian tail that also had a white tip. His ears were now bigger and pointer, and it still had the triangular red gem on it's brow. " **Dorugamon!** "

" So what if you bigger, that means I get to eat good tonight! " Dokugumon said as it prepared another attack and turned around. " Poison Thread! "

" Nope, we already told ya, dinner is cancelled!. Cannonball! " The beast dragon fires a large iron ball as it charged right towards the spider ripping right through it and hit the insect making it tumble a bit and managed to avoid an a swipe from one of Dorugamons claws.

" Venom Blast! " The spider once again released a stream of poison that shot right toward Dorugamon who easily evaded it and counter attacked. " Cannonball! " Another large iron ball was fired hitting spider making it fall out of it's webs landing right onto the ground. It growled in annoyance but then gasped upon the situation it was now in cause Dorugamon now had a clean shot.

" Lights out bug! " Dorugamon said and then delivered the finishing blow. " Power Metal! " It fires a iron ball of the same size like his last attack but this one was much faster and packed a lot more power as it exploded on impact making Dokugumon scream in agony as it was turned to data.

" And that's game. " Dorugamon said before he dedigivolved, but not back to his rookie form. In the beast dragons place was now a more smaller digimon, It resembled Dorumon only it was more round, stood on four legs, it's purple color was more lighter, it had pointy ears, and a small tail. It had white fur covering the front of it's mouth and on the tips of it's now small stubby legs. This was Dorumon's training form, Dorimon.

" Did I do good? " Dorimon asked getting a nod from Duncan who picked him up into his arms and petted him lightly for a job well done.

" Coronamon you okay? "

" I could ask you the same thing. " The orange lion cub returned and walked over to Duncan holding Dorimon. " Good job. " He gave the trainee a high five that it returned by using one of it's small legs.

" And now it be done. " The rookie said as the same familiar whirring noise was heard and just like that everything around them had returned to normal. " Phew, I'm glad that one's over. "

" Me too. " Dorimon agreed.

" Job well done everyone, now let's get back before we get busted. " Myles said not wanting to get into trouble with the people watching them.

" Agreed! " Both digimon exclaimed while Duncan nodded still holding Dorimon like a dog.

" Good, now someone please give me something to eat. " Dorimon spoke up with his stomach growling very loudly.

* * *

Meanwhile unaware to the brothers something was inside of the forest of Royal Woods crawling into a bunch of dense brush wearing a ragged brown cloak covering its identity. Whatever it was sounded very tired.

" At least I managed to leave... " The mysterious creature said sounding to be female. " But now I have to find the others. Hopefully they'll be okay. "

 **To be continued.**

 **List of Digimon and Digidestines**

 **1\. Myles Thornson**

 **Partner: Coronamon**

 **2\. Duncan Thornson**

 **Partner: Dorumon**

 **3\. ?**

 **Partner: Unknown.**

 **4\. ?**

 **Partner: Unknown**

 **5\. ?**

 **Partner: Unknown**

 **6\. ?**

 **Partner: Unknown**

 **7\. ?**

 **Partner: Unknown**

 **8\. ?**

 **Partner: Unknown**

* * *

 **Now replying to reviewers**

 **Toa Solaric**

 **Glad that you liked the fight with Firamon and hope that you like this chapter as well.**

 **ROCeuvas**

 **Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Truth is Out

**Here's the next chapter for Digimon Loud Revolution. So far there it's been going on rather good, even though this whole thing started out small, I've noticed that at least some of you have taken interest in this story.**

 **And for that I thank you all, including the ones that decided to follow and favor it.**

 **I apologize if the progress of writing this story seems slow, but I've been hooked on playing Digimon Story: Hackers Memory, which is really awesome not to mention I've officially started to play the online game on my PS4...Let it Die!**

 **But enough about me, let's get this story continuing on, with another chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Truth is Out**

 **Myles voice being overheard. " Hey, how you all doing? To be honest this is kind of weird yet kind of cool to me, so yeah, get that out of my system. " (clearing throat) " Anyways, it's time to give you all the laydown of what's been going on since me and my little brother were sent to live with the Louds.**

 **So far its now been well over three days since me and Duncan were sent to stay with them, while our aunt went to Chicago to check on our grandpa. And in these last three days, I've gotten to know each of them rather quickly in a short amount of time.**

 **And in those bonding moments a whole bunch of crazy stuff been happening.**

 **Like Luan for example, even though some of her jokes are over rated, and I'm pretty sure she's the joker himself incarnated as a teenage girl, she does enjoy it though just to see people laugh, and I can respect that. Not to mention she even invited me on a scare prank on Saturday morning.**

* * *

The inside of Lincolns room comes into view with three shadows approaching the sleeping boy who then began to stir awake. Once his eyes opened he screamed. The reason why because Luan, Lucy and Myles were just mere inches away from his face giving him creepy looks with their faces covered in blood.

" Heeeeey! " The comedian said in a much similar tone from a psycho path before laughing like crazy hitting the top part of his bed along with Myles.

" Man, that was great! You should've seen the look on your face. " The teen said and joined in on the laughter.

" Ha, wicked. " Lucy exclaimed with a grin while Luan gave Myles a high five.

" Sorry, Linc. " His older sister apologized while patting his head making the boy sigh as Lucy gave him a hug still bearing her grin.

* * *

 **Meanwhile Duncan actually found someone to latch onto, and surprisingly it was Lucy out of everyone, even her siblings were a bit taken by surprise about it.**

* * *

We now see the attic come into view with a few small candles lit up providing a small amount of light. As for the reason it was so that both Lucy and Duncan could read, the goth was reading Edgar Allan Poe while the wolf boy was reading Lord of the Rings.

" _This is nice._ " wrote down.

" It is, especially with absolute silence. " The goth agreed before a bat landed on her head. Looking a bit concerned Duncan tapped her shoulder and pointed to it. " Oh, that's Fangs. Don't worry he's had his rabbi shots. " Lucy informed him and the two continued reading.

* * *

 **Yeah, I'm really glad that he's made himself another friend, despite that friend almost giving me heart attacks and possibly cutting some years of my natural life span.**

 **And then get this, just about yesterday on Sunday, Leni decided to use me in one of her "projects" while at the same time giving me a different point of view about her in the process.**

* * *

" Hmm...where's my sandwich? " Myles asked looking while looking through the fridge for a snack he had wrapped up in tinfoil, problem was he couldn't find it.

" Hey Myles, what'cha doing? " Leni asked as she was eating something.

" Trying to find the sandwich I made yesterday...have you... " He then turns around to see her eating his ham, and cheese bacon sandwich. " Seen it. "

" Was this yours? I'm sorry. It's like really good. " The platinum blonde said and continued to eat it making Myles facepalm himself and waved his other free hand.

" Eh, that's fine. I can make myself another one. And next time, I'll put my name on it. " He said and then noticed Leni starting to examine him. " Why are you giving me that look for? " Myles asked not liking the look Leni was giving him.

" You got a nice look. " She said completely obvious by what she meant making Myles blush.

" Okay...this really sudden. " He said making her catch on what she said.

" Oh. No, no, I meant in a fashiony type of way. " She said making him sigh relief and then raised an eyebrow at she said. " You got me really confused here. "

" My bad. " She apologized with a gleeful smile. " I'm talking about your look. And no offense, but your look right now, is totes gross. "

" What's wrong with my clothes? " Myles asked in confusion.

" Follow me, I'm gonna give you a makeover. " She said before grabbing his right hand and pulling him in the process.

" Hope this ain't one of those moments... " The teen said looking towards the readers.

We see the inside of Leni and Lori's room with Myles looking around taking in his new surroundings. " Wow...this a big room, bigger then mine. You and Lori got nice room here Leni. "

" Thanks. So are you ready for your new look? " She asked getting a shrug from the teen.

" Well, this a first time for me, so hopefully it won't be to bad. "

A few minutes later.

" Okay, hold still... and done. " Leni said and moved a mirror in front of him. " What do you think? "

He now had a punk rocker appearance. Myles wore a red blazer with black stripes, a green shirt underneath, gray shorts, a pair of long black and blue striped socks with black polished boots.

" Wow...I look like the punk rocker idea, but I don't feel it as me. "

" Oh, okay. Well let's try something else " The blonde said as she then worked her magic.

A few more minutes later

" How about this? " Leni asked as he was now dressed up like a 90's hippy. He had on a brown jacket with a rainbow peace shirt underneath, a pair of torn jeans and a pair of round blue sunglasses.

In response he just simply laughed a little as he examined himself. " This look would be good back for a costume party, but right now, I don't think so. What else you got? "

* * *

 **Yep, I'm pretty sure I just became her personal dress doll. I don't mind either, even though she's a bit of an air head, she does have a sense with fashion that I can work with, plus, the girls a sweet heart, how can I say no?**

 **Now what else happened? Oh right, there was that one incident while hanging out with Lynn and Lincoln.**

* * *

We now see Myles eating a sandwich while reading a manga in peace until someone called out to him. " Hey, Myles? "

" Yeah? " The teen replied putting the book down and looked to see Lincoln wearing while Lynn had baseball gear on.

" You wanna help me practice with baseball? We could use a pitcher. "

" Okay. I'll be right there. " Myles said and wolfed down the rest of his sandwich in seconds and left his manga on the table going into the backyard. " You got a glove? "

" Right here, think fast! " The tomboy said quickly throwing the glove witch he actually caught with ease. " Whoa, nice reflexes. This is gonna be good. " She said as she took the batting position with Lincoln wearing catchers gear and Myles getting into position.

" Okay, here I go ready? " Myles asked and got a thumbs back in response. Once his answer was given Myles took a deep breath and soon mimicked the way how major league pitchers pitched and threw the ball. Lynn tried to hit it, but Lincoln caught the ball in his glove but he fell back on his back in the process.

" Oh, dang! Lincoln you okay?! "

" Yeah, I'm fine! " The white haired boy replied and got back up while Lynn was all excited.

" Wow! You're arm is like a cannon! " She said in total awe. " How come you never try out for baseball? You'd be a killer pitcher with that arm. " She said as she threw the ball back to Myles who quickly caught it.

" Trust me, this is my first time pitching. " The teen replied giving Lynn an idea.

" Hey, lets switch spots, you take batting position, and I'm the pitcher. " She suggested getting a shrug from the teen and went over to her switching spots. " Alright, let's see if you can my fast ball! " She then threw the ball right towards the teen and only on the first swing alone made contact with the bat sending it high up into the air much to their surprise.

" Whoa! " Lincoln said in awe as he watched the ball go over the house.

" Nice! Homerun! " Lynn said giving him a high five but soon heard a loud car screech was heard, followed by a crash in the distance putting them on the alert as their eyes widened. " M...maybe we should get back inside. "

" Agreed. " both Myles and Lincoln replied as the trio quickly ran back into the house.

* * *

 **In my defense, even I didn't expect that to happen. Just like I didn't expect to become one of Lisas science experiments that following night during dinner.**

* * *

The brothers were now having dinner with Louds and Myles just drank some water from a cup.

After he drank it all of the sudden large amounts of hair instantly sprouted from all over his body making him look like bigfoot much to everyones shock, all except for Lisa.

" What? I got something on my face? " The teen asked completly unaware of what happened to him followed by both parents glaring at their little geinus.

* * *

 **. Yeah, didn't expect that to happen. But you're gonna love this, cause apparently yours truly had a run in with one of Lana's pets when I went to go my business the next morning on Sunday after shaving and grooming all that hair off me.**

* * *

We now see Myles walking towards the bathroom while Lana was apparently seatching for something.

" Now, where did I put Chompy? " The little tomboy asked herself as Myles entered the bathroom before screaming. " Oh, there he is. "

* * *

 **After Lana, Lola came up later in the day and asked me for a favor and it was a chance to get to know one another.**

* * *

" How long is this thing gonna take? " Myles asked as he was seen sitting inn her room with her hands laid down meaning she was most likely gonna paint his nails.

" As long as I can keep my concentration and you holding still. " The pageant queen replied and brought out her supplies.

" Can I make a request? "

" I suppose so. "

" If your gonna do this, no pink. "

" Why? You gotta thing against pink? "

" No, not really, Majin Buu looks awesome in pink. But I ask at least a choice in color. "

" I guess. And who's Majen Boo? " Lola asked with a raised eyebrow and said the characters name wrong in the process.

" Eh, not surprised, your only six and clearly don't have taste in popluar culture. "

" Whatever. " She then brought out six different vials. " Okay, you got yellow, blue, red, green, pink and orange. Take your pick. "

" You got Magnetta? "

" What's Magnetta? " Lola asked and Myles brought out his phone, looked up the said color and showed it to her. " Oh, yeah I have this. "

" Then we agree on something. " Myles exclaimed with a bored look wanting to get this over with. He then noticed the various awards on the wall. " So are you really that competive in your beauty pagents? "

" Yes I am. "

" Cool, that reminds of me of when my brother and I do Cosplay. "

" Cosplay? Isn't that for wierdo's? " She inquired with a raised eyebrow.

" Some wierdos yes. But no all the time, its really fun. Me and Duncan competed a few times. "

" Prove it. " Lola said wanting to see evidence since she was very intrigued by this sudden turn of events as he brought out his phone.

" Here, we've been going to comic con and competing in cosplay for at least four years. " She first showed her a photo of when Duncan was only five and Myles twelve dressing up as Persona five characters. The mute boy was dressed up as Morganna while the teen back then was dressed as Joker. " Our first cosplay, was a big hit and we won, the people just loved us. "

The second photo was showing him at the age 13 dressed as Natsu Dragneel while Duncan who was six dressed as Happy. The third photo showed Duncan at the age of seven dressed as a little brother while Myles was 14 wearing a Big Daddy Costume Alpha Model.

And finally there was there more recent cosplay showing Duncan dressed like a hunter from Bloodbourne while Myles dressed as the Heritic Beast.

" And you've won every single time? "

" Yeah, it's really fun actually. "

She then leaned forward. " Tell me your secerts... "

* * *

 **After letting her do my nails giving her some tips, I then scrubbing them off I had a little bonding time with Luna.**

* * *

" Hey, dude come on in. "

" How many instruments do you have? " He inquired and then spoke up again. " No, wait, let me guess...so many you sometimes lose count? " He guessed taking her by surprise.

" Yeah, sometimes, that's right. What are you psychic? "

" Not really. "

" Well, since I don't my instruments, how bout we do twenty questions? Only were able to ask 2 questions on each of our turn? "

" Okay, sure. " Luna took a seat on a bean bag chair while Myles sat on a stool. " So who goes first? "

" I got an idea for that. " Myles reached into his pocket and pulled out a quarter. " Which side? Heads or tails? "

" Heads. " The rocker replied with her houseguest flipping the coin catching it with ease and slapped it onto his right knuckle revealing the result heads.

" Yes! So, what's your favorite band? "

" Don't have one. I prefer to keep my selection varied, there's a few I like, such as The Heavy, Beatles, but I'd have to go with the Pillows. " Myles replied.

" I know the Beatles but I've never heard of The Heavy or the Pillows. They any good? "

" Well, if you like the sound of japanese music then yeah, they do music for my favorite anime Fooly Cooly, you'd like it, Considering they use guitars for weapons. And The Heavy has done music for the Borderlands franchise, there great in there own right." He anwsered her two questions as it was now his turn. " Favorite movie? "

" School of Rock. "

" With Jack Black right? "

" Yep. "

" Not to bad. I love that movie. " Myles commented as it was now her turn.

" What's your favorite movie? "

" Blues Brothers, with Dan Aykroyd and John Belushi, hands down. "

" That was a good movie. Favorite food? "

" Oven cooked cheesy ravioli with king blue crab meat and a small side of breadsticks. "

" How about yours? "

" Eh, I don't know, its always hard to pick. "

" Do you play video games? "

" Not really...Lincoln's is more into then I am, besides, I got my jams instead. "

" I'm shocked that you don't, I'd thought you'd really be into Brutal Legend with someone of your standards. "

" What's Brutal Legend? "

" A early cult classic for the 360. You play as Eddie Riggs who's a hardcore Roadie who travels back into the time, to the age of heavy metal to free humanity from the rule of demons. It's real nice with all the voices in the game, you got Jack Black for the main character and a few famous musicians in there to, like the deceased leader singer to Motor Head, Lemmy, Ozzy Ozboure, Tim Curry from the Rocky Picture Horror Show, Rob Halford lead singer for Judas Priest, and Lita Ford. All in all, it was great game. "

" Whoa...that does sound pretty rad. Hm... " She then tried to think of another question to ask him but couldn't think of anything else. " Hey is it okay I pass? I can't think of nothing. "

" If you were to have any super power what would it be? "

" To play Superpowered chords. What about you? "

" Oh that's easy, turn into mythological monsters. And since you said Superpowered chords, then your really gonna be happy, cause Brutal Legend has that. "

She instantly got excited upon hearing this. " Really?! "

" Yeah, it's so cool. You get zap your enemies while playing, burn them to a crisp and you get other things, like summoning a car, and literally get to melt your enemies faces. Maybe later I can go grab it from my house, and let ya play it. "

" Right on. "

* * *

 **Yep, after those three days sure went by fast and before I knew it, we were all back in school and what I didn't realize that sooner or later something was going to happen.**

* * *

 **Monday**

We now see the inside of a classroom with Myles doing his said assignment in history class, something about European Socialism. His thoughts were this, 'Why are we even doing this? I mean what's the point? I'm not European, and I never will be, so who gives a crap about that? ' He wondered. As he continued to do the assignment the teacher passed right by him and placed a note on his desk.

Curious to see what the free pass was from he inspected it and groaned. The reason why was because it came from the School Psycologist reading: _**Hope this is better :)**_

* * *

We now see the inside of Mrs Layla's office and Myles just told her whats been going on for the last three days.

" Wow, that's quite a story. "

" And it's the truth. " Myles said since most people wouldn't believe stuff like that to happen.

" Well, thats good to see your honest. But if I may, can we talk about your little brother? "

" What's there to talk about? I love him and look after him. "

" And thats good. But, I was curious to know why don't speak. "

" I don't know. " Myles replied shrugging his shoulders.

" Why don't you? "

" It's a very touchy and personal subject to talk about, especially for him. "

" Okay, never mind. I appologize. " She said writing down some notes. " Now, that I notice, you didn't talk about the louds eldest sibling, Lori. Why is that? "

" Probably believes the same reason why I come in here for. " He answered with a bit of ice in his tone and immediately she changes it.

" And what about Luna? What are your thoughts on her? You seemed to be glad to talk about her. "

" Oh, well, we only had a few short conversations, that's it. " He then " I just think she's cool, and here I thought that her kind died out in late 80's and 90's. " Saying that actually made the female psychologist snicker a bit. " What? "

" Nothing, it's the way you said and described it, this is the first I've heard you talk like this. You sound to be rather fond of her. "

Myles then sighed already growing tired of her calling him. " Look, I'm normal. Can I go now? "

" Yes you may. "

* * *

After school both Myles and Duncan were playing a session of Dungeons and Dragons.

" Hey Myles? " Lincoln called out to the teen from up the stairs leading to the upper floors.

" Hold on a sec... " He went up into the kitchen. " Yeah?

" Could you take these up to Lisa? " The white haired boy asked showing him various different ingredients.

" Sure. " Myles headed up the stairs and in the process avoided an incoming bucket of water from one of Luans pranks and then ducked from being hit by a baseball. After a few more seconds he opened the door to both Lily and Lisa's room. But inside was a large machine obviously made by the four year old brainiac. " Whoa... " The said in awe as laid his eyes upon the machine. " Talk about extreme science. "

" Do you require any assistance? " The young genius asked.

" Uh, no. Lincoln asked me to bring you this stuff. "

" Ah, thank you. " Lisa then took them out of his hands while the teen continued gazing at her machine.

" So...what's this thing? " Myles asked in interest.

" Tell me, have you been hearing about the many strange occurences that've been occuring in Royal Woods? "

" Yeah, who hasn't. Is that the reason you created this contraption? "

" Correct. You see I took interest in these unusual occurences and designed this monitoring system. And just yesterday it detected a rather strange and unexplainable energy wave distortion. "

Despite him sort of getting nervous he stayed calm. Because how couldn't he be not nervous? He thought that eventually the government would find out, not a four year old. " Do you know what's causing it? "

" I've yet to find out. "

" Well...good luck with that. " Myles said as he exited out of the room unaware that she noticed his device strapped to the waistline of his pants. Upon seeing it, Lisa took immediate interest.

* * *

" Hey Myles what do you think of this joke? " Luan asked. " Your so ugly the mirror cracks when it see you! "

" I get the general idea. " The teen acknowledged honestly.

" Okay, why don't you try? " Myles quickly began to think and stopped.

" Hmm. Why did the tomatoe turn red? "

" Because he was blushing? "

" No, cause he saw the salid undress. "

" Ha ha ha. That one one wasn't to half bad. I'll see if I can make other ones. " She said before walking off leaving him alone in the living room.

" Greetings human. "

" What? " Myles was confused and looked around to see where the voice came from.

" Down here. " The voice spoke up again gaining his attention looking down to seeing the louds smartest mind.

" Oh, hey Lisa. Do you need something? "

" That's correct. I have a request. "

" Ask away. "

" That device strapped around your waist, may I examine it? I have never seen anything like it before. "

" Sorry, but my anwser is no. It's just an asscerory. " Myles replied as he walked off with Lisa now more interested into it.

* * *

The next day after school was done for the day we now see the dining room table covered in newspapers. As for what was going on Duncan was carving weird looking and creepy monsters out of claw, while Lucy was doing her own.

He was carving a weird looking wolf beast with two large arms that sort of resembled something the game Bloodbourne while she was carving a human vampire bat.

The mute then paused and examined his creation and wrote down on his notepad. " _How's this?_ "

" Mmmm, I say less skin on the right arm and take out the left eye. " The goth suggested as she continued to carve hers but as she did she accidentally slipped with the carving tool resulting in a little cut on her finger. " Ouch. "

As if on que the mute boy brought out a first aid kit for some reason from underneath the table and opened it up. He then gestured for her to bring her cut finger over to him and in a few seconds he put a band aid on it and put the first aid kit away.

" Thank you. " Duncan nodded and wrote down.

" _Sometimes I cut myself once in a while, can't be to safe._ " It read as he showed her his left hand covered in a few small scars from the past cuts he inflicted on himself by accident while smiling.

" I see. Can you let go of my hand? " The goth requested with the mute doing as she asked.

" _Sorry_. " He quickly wrote bowing his head.

" It's okay. I can still continue, I'm almost done anyways. " The little goth said while in the background the mutes older brother saw their interaction and was glad that his little brother had made another friend.

* * *

Later on through the day the two brothers were heading towards the door while Lincoln was playing video games. " Oh, Where are you two going? "

" Were just gonna go back to our house to grab a few things. " Myles answered Lincolns question. " It won't take long. Let's go Duncan. " The little brother nodded and followed him outside closing the door behind him.

" Huh... " Lincoln said and continued playing games and Leni seemed to notice.

" Something wrong Linky? "

" Eh, it's nothing. "

" Come on bro, what's on your mind? " Luna added.

" I guess, sort of looking at those two, make's me wonder if I had a brother. And if we'd get along as well as they did. " The white haired boy emitted.

" Yeah, Myles and his little bro are defiantly pretty tight. " Luna agreed. " Now that I got to know him, I guess those rumors aren't true. "

" What rumors? " Leni asked.

" I know what your talking about. " Luan cutted in entering the room overhearing the whole conversation. " It has to do with how and Duncan were spotted at some really weird places, and that's what started up the rumors. "

" Where did they see them? " Lincoln asked.

" Some people from school seen them go into the woods by themselves, while some even seen them in the areas where the weird things had been happening. "

" Maybe, there not true. " Lincoln said. " They could've just been at those places at the wrong time. "

" Yeah, your probably right bro. " Luna said before going back to playing her tunes while one of the two digimon in the basement began to stir. And it was Dorimon, who still hadn't gone back to his rookie form.

Once he was out of his hiding spot the trainee looked over to Coronamon who was fast asleep, before going over to a bag. He looked inside and found nothing inside. " Man, empty. " He then looked up the stairwell and saw the door just barely open. Taking the risk, he looked over to see that his fellow digimon was still asleep before going up.

" I'm starving... " Dorimon said as he managed to sneak up the stairs and got into the kitchen and spotted fridge. " Aha, there you are. " He then walked over to the door and then realized something, he couldn't reach the handle but then got an idea. The trainee then jumped and used his mouth to grab a hold of it and opened the door landing on the counter top. He jumped down and examined the contents inside and spotted a sandwich on a plate. He jumps up and grabs the food before scarfing it down.

" Mmmm. Delicious. " Dorimon exclaimed satisfied with his little snack and then bumped into something behind him. Dorimon turned around to see that he bumped into the louds cat named Cliff. The cat glared at him thinking he was some sort of large mouse.

" Uh...nice kitty? " The cat hissed at him before the chase was on and in the process knocked some stuff down.

* * *

Back in the living room the girls overheard Cliff making loud noise.

" What's wrong with Cliff? " Leni wondered.

" I'll go check. " Luan volunteered and headed into the kitchen to see what was wrong.

As she did this Leni heard a noise from behind her and saw Dorimon standing perfectly still appearing to have gotten away from their cat. " Huh? " She picked him up in confusion. " Where'd this toy come from? "

" Squeak...squeak... " Dorimon said through his closed mouth with Luan coming back from the kitchen.

" I don't know what Cliffs clawing about. " She laughed at her bad joke and noticed Leni holding Dorimon. " Leni, where'd you get that from? "

" I don't know... " The sixteen year old replied as she examined him. " I never seen this before. "

" Maybe it's one of Duncans toys? " Luna guessed while Dorimon was getting extremely nervous.

' Oh, crap...not good. Just gotta keep still... ' The trainee said before Lynn ran inside and screeched upon seeing the digimon.

" Cool, I've looking for a soccer ball replacement... " The sports junkie said trying to grab him.

" It ain't yours Lynn, it's belongs to Myle's little brother. " Luna said to her and afterwards it soon became a tug of war resulting in Lori and the rest of the siblings trying to break up the fight before Leni dropped him and then stepped on his little tail.

" Yeeoooow! " Dorimon screamed in pain much to the sisters shock and the trainee cause he blew his cover. " Uh oh... "

" Aaah! " Lori jumped back onto the couch.

" Whoa, the heck is that thing? " Lana asked.

" I never seen anything like it before... " Lincoln added.

" It's an alien! " Luan screamed making them gasp and back away from Dorimon slowly with Luna quickly picking up Lilly into her arms.

" An alien?! That's impossible! " Lisa said in shock.

" It don't look that bad... " Leni commented. " It's kind of cute actually. "

" Leni, are you crazy?! " Lynn asked. " There supposed to fool you! "

" Stop! " Lori yelled getting their attention. " There's an alien in our house! And we gotta get rid of this thing! "

" Do I look like an alien to you!? " Dorimon spat back.

" It talks! " They all recoiled back in surprise before the trainee made a run for it.

" Get him! " Lola screamed.

" Time for some chase tunes. " The female rocker said before she started playing some action music on her jams. The sisters all jumped at him only for the trainee to roll to the side. They then proceed to chase him using weapons, like brooms, lamps, chairs just something to use to hit him with. The trainee screamed as he kept avoiding attacks from each of the Loud siblings. They came through the kitchen, upstairs, bedrooms, the attic and even the backyard before going back into the house.

As they got back in Lynn tackled him. " Ha! I got him! " Lynn cheered holding him by the tail only for digimon to spit an iron ball right into her stomach making her recoil back in pain letting the trainee escape from her grasp while the rest of the siblings continued the chase.

Down in the basement Coronamon notices Dorimon was gone and headed up the stairs and look for him. " Dorimon where the heck are... " He then pauses upon seeing the loud kids all looking at him in shock. " you...Uh...Meow? " Almost immediately they all fainted all except for Lily who crawled over and started petting him. " Crap. This is gonna be a problem. "

" Kitty cat... " The infant said.

" Well, at least you seem okay with us. " The rookie said as they then turn to see both Myles and Duncan who had just walked inside to see everyone unconscious. Afterwards everyone minus the infant still petting Coronamon glared at the trainee digimon.

" Whoops? Heheheh? I'm in trouble aren't I? " Dorimon asked in a nervous expression getting his answer.

* * *

 **List of Digimon and Digidestines**

 **1\. Myles Thornson**

 **Partner: Coronamon**

 **2\. Duncan Thornson**

 **Partner: Dorumon**

 **3\. ?**

 **Partner: Unknown.**

 **4\. ?**

 **Partner: Unknown**

 **5\. ?**

 **Partner: Unknown**

 **6\. ?**

 **Partner: Unknown**

 **7\. ?**

 **Partner: Unknown**

 **8\. ?**

 **Partner: Unknown**

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **Well? How'd you like it? To rushed? Or too soon for their secret to be exposed? Let me hear your thoughts.**

 **Now replying to reviewers**

 **Guest reviewer who's review I can't see for some odd reason, I found out while reading my emails.**

 **Thank you very much and as for who'll have partner digimon, you'll have to wait and see. Not to mention I'll try to vary but I'd try to choose digimon that'd suit them. Again thanks for the review, even though I don't see it.**

 **Scratch that, I see it now.**

 **Toa Solaric**

 **I highly appreciate you reading this, and trust me you'll like what's going to happen later on.**

 **ROCeuvas**

 **Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5 Trust

**Here's the next chapter for Digimon: Loud Revolution. In this chapter, the truth about Myles and Duncan's partner Digimon now come into the light, as for how it'll go? Find out, right now!**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Trust**

Moments later, after Dorimon exposed himself to the Loud kids and fainting upon seeing Coronamon, their cover was blown. As it happened, Myles and Duncan had arrived on the scene in the nick of time. Once Dorimon was sclolded to some extent, the brothers with the help of their digimon brought them all up into Lori and Leni's room.

Once all the siblings were in there, they just now had to wait for them to wake. All except for the youngest, Coronamon was keeping Lily occupied since the infant seemed to like him. And finally Myles was talking to his aunt on the phone.

" Hi aunty How you doing? "

" _I'm doing okay, grandpa's recently woke up._ "

" That's good to hear. Nothing else went wrong? "

" _Nope, not yet. It all seems pretty good at my end._ "

" Cool, cool. "

" _So? How is your stay with the Louds?_ "

" It's not bad, actually. "

" _Is Rita there? I'd like to talk to her._ "

" She ain't here right now, she and Lynn both are out. "

" _Oh, okay. I'll call another time then. Are you getting along with their kids?_ "

" Yep, were getting along pretty well, heck even Duncan made a new friend here. "

" _I'm happy to hear that. So? Is it a boy or a girl?_ "

" Second one. " Myles answered and took the phone away from his ear avoiding the loud screaming. After she got it out of her system he put the phone back in her ear. " Gah, geez. Are you done screaming? "

" _I'm sorry, it's just he's already growing up so fast! How about you?_ "

" Don't worry about me. I'm fine. " Myles answered since at times he couldn't understand his aunt at all sometimes.

" Hmm, I'll ask later. _Are you doing anything right now?_ "

" Eh, trying to figure that out. When you have a lot of siblings, they debate over usually everything, since it is a small house. "

" _I can picture that... Myles, are you sure nothing's going on that I should know about?_ "

" No mam... " He lied slightly cursing at himself and looked back to the unconscious Loud siblings. " Everything's fine. " ' Who am I kidding no it's not, it feels like a disaster right now! ' Myles spoke mentally.

" _Oh, okay. Well I'll speak to you later. Love you both, bye._ "

" Bye aunty. " He then hung up the phone with the teen looking to his little brother. " Well, good news that's happened so far is that grandpa is gonna be okay. But the bad news that now our covers blown. " He sighed and rubbed his temples.

" _Well, like the old saying, sooner or later, the cat was bound to get out of the bag._ " Duncan wrote down and wrote down some more words. " _But, brother, what are we going to tell them?_ " Duncan inquired getting a shrug from his older brother.

" Ain't it obvious? We just have to tell them the truth for starters. " The older boy answered.

" Uh, guys I think were missing someone! " Coronamon informed the brothers. " We count only 10. Were one short. Hey, cut it out... " The rookie told Lilly as she was playing with his tail.

" Who? " Dorimon asked cause he was sure that they gathered them all.

" I think it was that goth girl. " The rookie anwered.

" Lucy? Well where is she? " The teen asked and just as usual the louds goth instantly appeared right behind him.

" Right here. " The said goth girl answered scaring the teen while Duncan remained unfazed.

" Holy crap...(catching breath) Where were you? "

" I watched it all happen from inside the vents. " The goth anwsered with no emotion as usual and walked over to Dorimon. " I never thought to see actual monsters, but my prediction was right. " She said before rubbing the trainees belly while smiling.

" Woooooow...this creepy girl is okay in my books... " Dorimon exclaimed as he continued enjoying the attention.

" So your not freaked out or scarred of them aren't you? " Myles asked making her stop rub Dorimon's tummy.

" No not really. I already saw them both. But its clear you both have a bond with them, so I decided to keep quiet about it. " She said sort of creeping Myles out the way she described it, while Duncan smiled in appreciation and bowed his head.

" You remember nothing... " They all turn to Dorimon holding a yoyo in his mouth swaying it left and right. " You remember nothing...You remember nothing. "

" What are you doing now? " Coronamon deadpanned.

" Trying Hypnosses. " The trainee replied and continued it.

" Hypnosis won't work like that. " Lucy said to the trainee. " Sigh. I've tried it before. Didn't work. "

They all began to groan making them alert. " There starting to come around. " Myles said and for some reason Dorimon continued to try and use hypnoses.

" You remember nothing...You remember nothing...You remember nothing...Hey I think this is actually starting to work. " But upon seeing him they once again screamed backing up to the wall while Dorimon screamed as well jumping into Duncans arms like scooby doo does to shaggy.

Seeing that they were still panicking Myles then made a loud whistle now getting their attention. " Okay, everybody, just please calm down. "

" How can we be calm?! " Lori snapped at him. " There are two aliens in our house! "

" Hey! I'm getting real tired of being called an alien! " Dorimon said and Duncan shushed him up.

" Thank you. Now, just to be clear, there not aliens. "

" Then what are they? " Luna asked.

" There called Digimon. " Myles answered.

" Digi-

" Mon? " Lola finished what Lana was gonna say as their oldest guest continued to explain.

" Its short for Digital Monster. " Coronamon answered and noticed Lincoln was still looking at him. " Oh, right. Hey, sorry about knocking you out a few days ago. "

" Wait! So all those goblins were real!? " Lincoln asked in shock cause he was sure at the time it was all just a weird dream.

" What is he talking about? " Luan asked as they were all now confused.

" Well, you see a few days ago, he was sort of caught up...in a...Digtial Shift. So he sort of knocked him out so he wouldn't remember. " Myles explained acting a bit sheepish cause the tension was already high enough as it is.

" Hey, in our defense what we do is serious. So we couldn't take the risk. Again, sorry about that Lincoln. "

" No it's fine. " The white haired boy replied.

" Hmm,interesting. " Lisa noted. " Does this 'Digital Shift' have to do with the strange incidents that've been occurring? "

" That's right. " Myles answered. " All those weird events, were the results of Digital Shifts. "

" What are Digital Shifts? " Lincoln asked.

" It only happens when a Digimon trys to enter our world. We fight them off, and keep everyone safe. " Myles said as he took a seat. " I guess we ought to start on how all this started. " The male teen began. " You see this all began right about half way through summer vacation. "

 **Flashback months ago half way through summer vacation.**

 _(note bold words are characters talking, while flashback is active)_

 **Myles: It was just about another normal day. At the time, me and Duncan were spending the week at Great Lakes City with our aunt. Mainly to see the sights, like visit museums, go shopping, etc. But, it was kind of a pain, cause of the whole train system.**

It now shows both Myles and Duncan getting off a train with the older brother groaning in frustration.

" That...sucked. Man, why are all these things so complicated? " He asked himself while looking over a map soon folding it. " But, at least we visited the museum that sure was fun. Did you have fun? "

Duncan nodded his head and wrote down. " _I did, and I really enjoyed the dinosaur exhibits._ _Do you know where were supposed to go_? "

" Yeah, just give me a second... " Myles said and pulled out the map once again. " Okay, we left here, and went here. So...Yeah, actually were not to far away from the apartment. Now we go that way... " He pointed to the right and the brothers headed in that direction.

" I gotta admit one thing Duncan, at first I was reluctant to come here, but now it ain't to half bad. " The teen said as they stopped at a crosswalk and pressed a switch for the sign to let them pass.

" _Could we possibly go a see a movie tomorrow?_ " Duncan wrote down.

" Eh, let's see how things go and then we'll plan it out. " The older brother answered as they walked across the street and passed by a nearby store and paused appearing to notice something. " Huh, that's really weird. "

" _What is?_ " The mute boy wrote down.

" It's quiet. " Myles looked left and right around their surroundings. " To quiet. There's no cars driving by like their was earlier this morning. "

" _Yeah, you're right it is weird. I have bad feeling right now._ "

" You and me both. "

But then all the sudden a loud noise was heard, the lampposts began to flicker on and off despite it being day time. Multiple car alarms began to blar, and a whole bunch tv's inside of the store they passed began to go all static.

" Wha-What the hecks going on?! " The teen exclaimed as both he and his brother were both frightened.

Then all the sudden. "BOOM! " Without hesitation, all the glass in the cars exploded, the lampposts light burst, and the nearby store where all the tv's were in just exploded taking the glass with it. As this all happened Myles quickly got above his little brother to shield him from the shards of glass flying through out the air. After a few more seconds of hearing glass shattering, all that they could hear now was just the sounds of car alarms going off.

" You okay? " Myles asked his little brother getting a nod as they all gazed around their surroundings. All the nearby glass shattered, the lampposts and tv's all emitted sparks looking as if, an electrical storm had just blown through their. " Geez, look at this place. What just happened? " The teen wondered and felt a tug on his sleeve. " Huh? " Duncan frantically pointed forward.

Much to their shock their were two glowing orbs floating in front of them. As they stared in awe the orbs began to hover right over to them. Despite being in this strange event Myles reached for the two glowing anomalies. Upon contact they both shaped into their devices. " Whoa... " Duncan grabbed one of the devices as well. Soon after the sound of police sirens was closing in.

" Crap! " Myles cursed hearing the sirens. " Let's get out of here! " The teen exclaimed and pulled his little brother down to an alley way and ran all the way back to their apartment to avoid being questioned by the authorities.

 **Myles: We didn't know what they were. The both of us were just confused at the time, nor did we realize what'd happen next after we took them, the reason why was because of that night changed everything.**

As of right now Duncan is seen coming out from the bathroom rubbing his eyes as was going back to bed. He was about to open the door but the boy paused and his eyes widened in shock. He then bolted into the room turning on the lamp making his brother stir awake. " Duncan, what are you doing? It's the middle of the night... " His little brother shook him now getting the older brothers attention groaning in defeat. " Okay, okay. I'm up, what? "

" _Somethings wrong with the computer!_ " Ducan showed what he wrote down through the light.

" Did you mess with it? " The mute shook his head and instead dragged his older brother to show himself. And he was right. The computer was acting really weird, it was giving off a red light and there looked like there was some sort of data encrypting. " Wha-...Are you sure you didn't mess with it? "

Duncan shook his head quickly and wrote down. " _No, it just started doing this after I got out of the bathroom._ " And then all the sudden something started to slowly emerge from the screen and before long everything went black.

 **Luna: What'd happen next?**

 **Myles: It was right there, at that moment, we got our very first Digi Eggs.**

After a long weird night it was now the morning with Myles fast asleep until he heard his aunts voice.

" Myles, wake up! " Their caretaker was at the door to their temporary apartment. " Myles! I'm going to the store! And I'm gonna be gone for most of the day! " She told him as he was slowly getting up rubbing his eyes as he got out from the top of a bunk bed.

" *yawn* That was a really weird dream, eggs coming out of the computer? " He questioned himself and got out of bed to stretch his arms. " Maybe I should stop eating reses and watching horror movies before going to bed. "

" Take care of you brother! " Carol said going out of the door.

" Will do! " Myles replied and his stretches and looked over to his little brothers sleeping form. He was then shocked to see him sleeping with the two eggs underneath his blanket. " The eggs are real?! " He asked in surprise before we now see him cooking breakfast.

" I bet this'll taste a whole lot better then your eggs. " Myles said as he was cooking while Duncan was watching tv with the two eggs planted right next to him like a couple of pillows. " I still can't believe it though, those things came out of the computer? This is like something straight out of a movie. "

Duncan then comes up to him looking hungry and Myles caught the drift. " Yeah, it's just about done. Could you bring out some silver ware? " The mute boy did as he was told, by grabbing some forks and napkins. As he did this Ducan noticed the eggs were gone making him panic and look around. He then heard a sound making the kid look over to seeing the eggs rolling right into their room.

" Duncan where'd you go? " The said kid was in pursuit of the eggs and much to his surprise they both stood up.

" Duncan, what are yo-What the?! " Myles came up to see both eggs stood up and then slowly began to crack. " No way! There alive!? " From the two eggs emerged two different creatures, one that resembled an orange creampuff with little spikes. The other creature had lavender colored fur with a patch of white fur surrounding its mouth. It had two small yellow eyes, that had two pointed ears.

" Oh, they don't look so bad. There kind of cute...Come here little guys... " The two creatures then shot out from the eggs tackling the teen to the floor. After they did this the two creatures shot underneath Duncan's temporary bed.

Duncan peered underneath the bed with the purple infant growling while the orange one was more curious. As he landed hits with the squirt bottles the purple creature retaliated and spat multiple iron beads, hitting him right on the head sending him flying. " Gah! That freakin hurt! "

" Duncan what the heck are you doing? " The little brother didn't listen and began to play a harmonica that seemed to calm the two infants down. And in response to that the orange creampuff began to spit out bubbles making the boy laugh slightly. As more and more bubbles began to leak and emerge from underneath the bed Myles was confused.

" Are they like taking a bubble bath under there or something? " He asked before joining in to see what would happen next.

 **Myles: That was when we first met and connected with our Digimon. But overtime we learned the hardway that not all of them were so friendly. "**

 **Lincoln: How did you?**

 **Myles: I'm getting to that part**

" Hey, Duncan don't feed them so much candy, their gonna sick...Hey! Those are mine! " The teen protested while his little brother fed the weird looking creatures. " Thanks a lot. Okay, since there here now, how are we gonna get rid of them? " Duncan got infront of the two newborns. " We can't keep them. The heck are we gonna hide them in? "

" _We can figure something out can't we?_ " The mute quickly wrote down in plea.

" Alright, fine. I guess. " Myles gave a sigh of defeat while Duncan hugged the two strange creatures. " Maybe, we'll just tell our aunt there stuffed animals we won in a contest or something. " The phone then rung. " I'll get it. "

Myles answered the phone. " Hello? Hello? " Myles did hear a voice, but it as all static. " The heck's going on with the phone? " Giving a shrug the teen hung up the phone and headed back into the room. " Geez, it's one more weird thing after another. " He commented and jumped back in surprise. " Holy crap! Duncan look out! "

The mute boy blinked in confusion. The reason why was because it was almost in an instant, that he realized his new friends had changed. The little black creature had turned into something

The little orange creature had turned into something round covered in small spikes resembling a sun with a flame on top it's body.

As for the round purple hatchling it gained four legs.

" They changed? Ho-Duncan what'd you do? " The mute boy shook his head no and put his hands up in defense showing he didn't do anything. " Aw, man, now where are we gonna hide them? And what's aunt Carol gonna say? This just can't any worse. " A loud noise was heard and Duncan picked up the purple creature to reveal it had done it's business on the floor.

" It just got worse... " Myles groaned.

* * *

After cleaning up the mess left by their new 'freinds' the day was just about coming to a close with the sun setting. Around the same time there aunt had returned. " Kids! Dinner almost already, I made your favorite burgers! "

" Great. In a minute! " Myles replied as he watched Duncan interact with the two small monsters.

" _So do you both have names?_ " Duncan wrote down.

" Yeah, my names Sunmon. " The little orange creature said revealing his name.

" And I'm Dorimon. " The purple one spoke up while Myles sniffed up the air.

" Cool, were in luck, she burned the meat. " The teen commented as he noticed his little brother gesturing him to come over.

" _Myles, they said their names!_ " Duncan wrote down excitedly.

" Really? "

" _The orange one is Sunmon and this one is Dorimon._ "

" Okay, " Myles sat down and looked to Sunmon. " So what are you anyways? "

" Were Digimon, short for Digitial Monster. Were both from the Digital World. "

" The Digital World? " Myles was confused. " Then how come your both here, in our world? "

" We don't know. " Dorimon answered. " It's the truth. "

" But how can you know? " Myles was extremely confused. " You were both just born today. "

" Like he said... " Sunmon pipped in. " We don't know. But we really appreciate you letting us stay with you. "

" Uh...yeah. Sure I guess. " The teen said still not feeling to sure on what to do with their new friends. But even though they were entirely different, for some odd reason they seemed to have a good vibe on them and it was good enough for him.

* * *

Myles: Now everytime they changed shape, for what we now dub as 'Digivolving' there was always some weird electrical surge going on.

" What? Is it? "

" Sunmon? Coronamon? " He immediately grew concerned for them. " Are they sick? You gave them some of your burgers didn't you? " But instantly both trainee's were coated in energy and before long they both had changed into their rookie forms. Coronamon and Dorumon.

" You both changed again? Why? "

" In this form, I am now Coronamon. " The orange lion cub said.

" And I'm now Dorumon. "

" But why did you both change again? "

" Because something's coming. "

" What is? "

" We can't stay here, we gotta move! " Dorumon said as he opened the door to the back balcony.

" Wait guys! "

" Myles! " The orange lion cub turned to him. " Whatever you do don't follow us. "

Despite what he had said Myles continued to try and get answers from them. " Coronamon! Dorumon! Wait! " Instead the two rookies jumped from the roof going straight down, as for where they landed, right on a car crushing the top.

" This way! " Coronamon said before they darted off into one direction.

As Myles watched he felt his little brother tugging on his pajama's. " _We gotta follow them!_ " The mute boy showed what he had wrote down. At first Myles was gonna say no, but instead he did the opposite.

" Alright, let's go. " They then dashed right out of the apartment grabbing the devices and went over to the elevator. " I'd really hate to see who's car that was. "

 **Myles: It took us a while to find them, and even though they told us not to follow, we felt the need to do so.**

We now see the brothers running their way through the area of the direction where the two rookies were heading. " Where the heck are they!? "

Duncan gave a loud whistle and pointed over to the right where the two digimon stood right in the middle of the street. " Good eye Duncan! " They both rushed over to them.

" Guys! "

" What are you both doing?! " The purple beast like dragon asked. " You're supposed to stay there! Not follow us! "

" But we wanna help! " Myles protested.

" We already told you! " Coronamon replied in a serious tone. " Something's coming! Now get back! "

" It's to late! " Dorumon cried out as whirring noise was heard and everything around them began to become digital.

" What's going on? " Duncan suddenly gasped and pointed right into the sky to reveal a massive grey egg floating in the sky lowering right above them.

 **Myles: " That's when we saw our third Digi Egg. But it was a lot bigger, and the Digimon that was inside was bad news. "**

" Yep, here it comes! " Dorumon commented before the giant egg splited open releasing the digimon inside. The digimon itself resembled an Asian dragon. It had somesort of mask resembling a skull on it's upper jaw line, a mane colored orange, and had two very large orange wings. It's body was snakelike colored blue, with a purple underbelly with a small bit of hair at the end of it's tail. This digimon was called Airdramon and it gave off a roar before spotting the two rookies going right at them.

" Incoming! " Dorumon said as he and Coronamon jumped in different directions.

" Metal Cannon! " Dorumon rapidly spat out multiple iron balls hitting the dragon right in the head sending it back a bit with Coronamon seeing an opening.

" Petitie Prominence! " The rookie coated itself in fire and charged right at his opponent but was instead swatted away by it's tail.

" Spinning Needle! " From the wings of Airdramon multiple needle like blades made out of wind shot towards the two rookies but they quickly separated to dodge the attack while for the remaining area it got totaled.

" Fatal Tornado! " From Airdamon's mouth spewed out a spinning twister that trailed the two rookies but instead hit a few of the tall buildings. Each large piece fell to the ground stirring up a large amount of dust.

But then all the sudden both Myles and Duncans devices started to act up.

" I feel wierd... " Dorumon commented.

" Me too. " Coronamon added

" **Coronamon digivolve to...Firamon!** "

" **Dorumon digivolve to...Dorugamon!** " After the bright flashes of light emerged the digimons champion forms before they charged towards Airdramon to continue the fight while both the brothers were in total awe of what they'd just seen.

 **Myles: After that fight was over, neither of us knew what had happened. But we realized just how capable the Digimon were, and how much destruction they'd cause. Overtime we figured it out, that it was a good thing Airdramon wasn't able to able to enter our world, cause if he did, then everything would've been destroyed in that area, and lives would've been lost if we hadn't intervened.**

 **Flashback end**

We now come back to the room. " And that's how everything started out for then, we've been dealing with the Digimon trying to enter our world. "

" Why are they? " Lincoln asked.

" We don't know. " Dorimon spoke up. " We born in the real world, we've never even set foot in the Digital World. So their is no answer to why digimon are entering your world. "

" That's why we ask of you. No, we beg all of you. " Coronamon got on both knees putting his head down taking the loud kids by surprise. " Please, keep our secret hidden. There's so much we don't know, and we have to find out. "

The siblings were all silent and exchanged a glance to one another wondering if they should or shouldn't help keep their secret hidden.

" I think we all need to talk about this for a while. " Lori spoke up. " Could you leave us alone for a while? "

* * *

Currently right now, both Digimon and their partners were down in the basement, while upstairs in the bedroom, they were all having one of their 'sibling meetings. Most likely debating on what's going to happen next.

" They've been up there for an awfully long time now. " Myles noted and checked out his watch. " Two hours at least. "

" I hope, it's turns out okay. " Duncan wrote down. "

" Yeah me too. " Dorimon agreed with his mute partner. " I bet their debating on whenever they'd let the 'aliens' stay. " Dorimon commented.

" Why are you so offended by that word? " Coronamon asked.

" Because it's hurts my feelings. " The trainee replied. " You wouldn't want yours to be hurt, do you? "

" Touche' " The rookie said acknowledging his fellow digimon's good point. As he said this the siblings came down the stairs making the four stand up for their final verdict. " Well? "

" Lincoln, you tell them. " Lori said to her little brother as he stepped in front of the group.

" We all agreed that they can stay. And that we'll keep your secret. " The white haired boy said making them all sigh in relief. " But, on one condition. "

" Which is? " Myles asked.

" You'll both allow me to study the specimens. " Lisa spoke up. " That for two reasons. To have a better understanding of these 'Digimon' and to further the work on my project to track whenever a Digital Wave is about to occur. "

" Just as long as it won't harm them. " Lincoln said glaring at the little genius knowing how extreme she can get with her experiments.

" Yeah, dudes. You guys saved our bro's life. So it's the least we can do. " Luna said. " Now how about we all go watch some tv? " She asked getting agreements from her siblings going up the stairs.

" That sounds good. " Myles agreed as they all went up stairs. " Just not that ridiculous tv show, you all like to watch. "

" By the way. Myles? " Lincoln asked getting his attention. " Since not all Digimon are bad..and both of you have digimon of your own. What the chances that we could get any? "

" I don't really know. If it happens it happens. Especially when you least expect it. Trust me. " The male teen answered.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **List of Digimon and Digidestines**

 **1\. Myles Thornson**

 **Partner: Coronamon**

 **2\. Duncan Thornson**

 **Partner: Dorumon**

 **3\. ?**

 **Partner: Unknown.**

 **4\. ?**

 **Partner: Unknown**

 **5\. ?**

 **Partner: Unknown**

 **6\. ?**

 **Partner: Unknown**

 **7\. ?**

 **Partner: Unknown**

 **8\. ?**

 **Partner: Unknown**

* * *

 **Now replying to reviewers.**

 **Toa Solaric**

 **Thank you.**

 **Southern Reich**

 **Oh you'll find out eventually**

 **Feelings mutual, I'm a little surprised that their aren't a few pairings with her.**

 **And thank you, I'll be sure to give you an update when the next chapter is up.**

 **ROCuevas**

 **Well, I'm glad to hear and see you' ve enjoyed it, and possibly this chapter to.**

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay, guys, sometimes I feel the rush randomly, and the other is well, real life with a mixture of work breathing down my neck. You can be the judge of that.**

 **Either way, I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will look forward to the next one. If any of you have ideas on what could happen next, go ahead speak up, don't shy. I'm open for some.**


	6. Chapter 6 First Impressions

**Yes, I know, I know, it's been a hell of a while since I last updated this story yes. But hey, I've been busy with other stories such as the Sixth Titan Omni, Tales of The Wierdnormal, Persona 5 Hunter Wake (rewrite), and whole bunch of other things**

 **And not to mention Chris & Kipo in the Age of Wonderbeasts. **

**(Also a notice, I noticed a few mistakes I made in the last five chapters and fixed them up. I'm just letting you all know.)**

 **So without further ado, let the story continue on.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **First Impressions**

Currently its been about three days since the existence of Digimon was discovered by the Loud siblings. Even though it seemed impossible and weird at first, they all seemed to get along well with Coronamon and Dorimon who returned back to his rookie form. At first they freaked out about it, but Myles managed to calm them down putting them to ease, or at least he think he did.

However, despite all that, they now all seemed to think of them as one of their own.

Now of course, they had many questions especially Lisa. Myles was more then willing to answer those questions, just as long as she had permission to do her experiments. Primarily the kind that doesn't involve something like dissection, basically whatever the digimon felt uncomfortable with.

But enough about that, the inside of the school psychologist's office comes into view with Myles taking a seat right across from Ms. Layla. Even though he wasn't to thrilled about the whole thing, he decided to at least try and trust her. She defiantly seemed nicer and more patient then the others he had to deal with.

" So Myles have you been? " Layla inquired

" Eh, I've been fine. " He answered.

" That's good to hear. " She says while jolting down some notes. " So has anything new happened lately?

He paused at that question. " Well...actually yes. There has. "

She grew highly curious. " Oh really? Tell me. "

" You sure? " Myles asked raising an eyebrow. " It'll take a while a while to tell. "

" And we have plenty of time. " The kind woman reassured. " Go on, tell me. "

" Okay. It all started about four days ago... " The teen began.

* * *

 **Four days ago prior to Myles Therapy session.**

* * *

 **1# Thursday**

Currently, another day of school was over and this meant everyone was back home. In the Loud house Myles exited out of the bathroom and in the process avoided a water bucket that Luan laid out above the door.

" Nice try. " Myles called out much to the residential jokers annoyance since so far he's been avoiding all her pranks. Heck to her siblings it was almost as if he was the one person she could not get but it didn't stop her from trying.

The teen had then entered the kitchen and peered inside the refrigerator. " Hmm, I'll take some of this. " He grabs a few cups of pudding and opens up the cupboards and grabs a few other snacks for the digimon so they could snack on.

As Myles was gonna head down into the basement he saw Duncan hanging out with Lucy in the living room with multiple pieces of paper around them. Curious he went over to them.

" Hey guys what you doing? "

" I'm helping Duncan write a Poem. " Lucy responded in her usual emotionless voice. " He's almost done. "

" Oh, well, that's neat " Myles said before his brother tapped the goth's shoulder.

" Did you finish? " The young goth asked with Duncan nodding his head and passing a piece of paper over to her to read. " This is really good. "

" Hey dudes! Whatcha doin? " Luna asked entering the room.

" Lucy helped Duncan write a poem. " Myles answered. " I was just gonna read it. "

" Cool, I wanna see. " Luna peers over his shoulder and they both began to silently read it.

" So...What do you both think? " Lucy asked but didn't get an awnser in response instead they kneeled down in the kitchen gaining a very depressed vibe.

" This makes me wish I've never been born... " Myles said.

" It's so...sad... " Luna added in the same tone.

" Huh? What's going on in here? " Lincoln asked as he noticed both his third eldest sister and their oldest guest all hunched down.

" They read Duncans poem and now they're like this. " Lucy anwsered

" Really? "

" Hey guys! Why you doown!? " Luan asked as she laughed at her own joke now coming into the room for some reason. It was there she noticed the depressed trio. " Whoa, you okay? "

" I wish I've never been born... " They both said in unison.

" Why are they like that? " The commedian was confused and read what Duncan had written.

" Yeah, what's going on in here? " Lori was the first to ask and on que a few of the other siblings, like Lynn, Lana, Lola, & Leni came out see what the buzz was about.

" Read this... " Lincoln said with the rest of her siblings doing as he requested doing so in silence

" I wish I've never been born... " They all said at the same time joining the depressing group.

" I don't get it, what's so bad about a poem? " Lincoln asked as he soon read the contents on the piece of paper before he joined the depressed lot. " I wish I've never been born... "

" I wish I wasn't conceived. " Lisa said joining in appearing out of nowhere.

" Wait a minute Lisa when did you get here!? " Lincoln commented because he didn't see her come in while Lucy was smiling and Duncan looked a bit unsure.

" _So did I do good?_ " The mute boy wrote down.

" Yes you did. Very well actually. " Lucy said proudly looking forward to seeing what other poems he could make.

* * *

...

A little while later after everyone got over Duncan's depressing poem Myles was eating with Duncan and then heard a loud noise coming from up top. " Hmm? " Myles goes to investigate the noise leaving the basement and looks to see Luna was going down the stairs bringing down some of her instruments. In fact, there were instruments all around in the living room. " Luna? Why are all your instruments down here? "

" Oh, hey Myles. I'm just picking out what I'm taking to storage. " The rocker replied. " Mind helping out with this real quick? " She asked motioning to a few amplifiers on top of the stairs.

" Yeah, sure. " He begins to help her out taking each of the amplifiers down the stairs one at time with both teens holding them up. " By the way did you say Storage? How many instruments do you have? " He questioned and went back up to get the other one repeating the process and got it down.

" A lot more then this... " Luna answered gesturing to her 'precious' items. " If Luan wasn't in my room, I bet it could all fit in there. But nah, I that's why I got storage for. "

" I know this is gonna sound weird, but, can I come? " Myles asked confusing her.

" Why? "

" Three reasons. " He listed them off with his fingers. " 1. I ain't really got nothing else to do. 2. You look like you could some help and 3. The digimon are pretty bored. "

" Sure, they can come. Just as long as your little bro doesn't bring that poem with him. " She said making Myles chuckle nervously.

" Yeah...Please don't remind of that thing. "

* * *

After getting a ride from Lori they had arrived to Luna's storage locker where the young rocker was opening the pad lock with a key. " You mates ready? " She asked in her British accent before opening up the locker. Much to their surprise the whole place was full of instruments, from guitars, drums, saxophones, you name it, it was practically all there.

" Whoa... " Myles said in awe. " You weren't kidding when you said you had a lot more then you did at your home. "

" I told ya so. " Luna said as they went inside to move some stuff around.

" Wow...This place is cool... " Coronamon commented as he examined a keyboard tapping on a few keys unaware of what was behind him.

" Shhh... " Dorumon whispered as he got into position behind Coronamon holding two chimbals. He then banged the cymbals together scaring the crap out of the fire lion cub who screamed.

" Aaaaahhhh! " He jumps up onto the ceiling like scared house cat in a cartoon making his fellow digimon laugh.

" Hahahahaha! " While he was laughing the lion cub jumps back down glaring at him.

" Oh you think that funny huh!? " Coronamon asked before grabbing a big drum stick and began to chase him around much to the beast dragons amusement. " Come back here and face your punishment! "

" Hey, hey! " Myles called out while carrying some of the instruments. " Cut the action down a little! Anyways, where do you want this? "

As Myles was helping Luna unload the instruments they had in Vanzilla his little brother was drawn over to a pipe organ, yes a pipe organ and pressed a few keys making him smile since he always did like the sound they made and continued to play it.

" Huh, looks like your little bro is jamming out. " Luna noted.

" Yep. " Myles said while placing what he had on the ground. " So Luna I gotta ask, you really know how to play all these? "

" Hm-hmm. " Luna acknowledged. " My collection sort of built up over the years while growing up into what you see here. "

" Well, that's impressive. " He then notices something. " Oooooh... " Myles instantly rushed over to a particular instrument that caught his eye and walked over to it. Luna instantly noticed this and smirked.

" Did you find something that interests you dude? "

" Yeah...Luna, why didn't you tell me you had Taiko's. " The teen said gesturing to the said drums.

" That's what they are? " Luna asked sounding a bit surprised that he knew what it was since she never found out what it was when she first got it.

" Yeah, these sort of drums are really well known in Japan. They use them for all sorts of occasions. "

" Do you know how to play it? "

" Nope. " Myles quickly answered. " But I always wanted to play one. " After grabbing the bachi sticks for the drum he took a deep breath and exhaled before he started banging on it and surely enough Luna joined in the fun with a smile on her face. Heck, even Duncan joined in the fun who was smiling away. They didn't know what they were playing and they didn't care one bit, they were having fun accelerating the slams, again and again while Coronamon and Dorumon were watching them play. After a few more minutes of banging the group stopped.

" Oh yeah! " Luna screamed out as the two rookie digimon gave them a round of applause.

" That was great... " Myles said as he fell onto his back landing on the floor drenched in sweat.

" Whoa! Myles you okay!? " Coronamon asked as everyone gathered around him.

" Yeah...Yeah...totally...Just let me catch my breath... " His partner answered trying to slow down his breathing.

" Dude, you sure your fine? " Luna asked chuckling away since she'd never seen this side of him before.

" Yeah, I just had a lot of fun banging the heck out of that thing... " He smiled and exhaled. " Okay, I'm good. Now help me up. " Luna happily did his request and pulled him up onto his feet.

" That was pretty cool brah, did you seriously just play with what sounded good to you? "

" Yeah. "

The female rocker hummed in thought. " You know, maybe I could use these things later on for future songs I might write. Wanna play in the background some time? "

" Eh, I'll have to think about it. " They then heard the van honking.

" Come on! " Lori called out. " I'm not waiting here forever! "

* * *

 **The Next day: Friday**

Another day of school had began for both the Thornson brothers. In fact, this was day where they'd start meeting some new people. We first see Duncan walking alongside Lucy.

" **So where are we going exactly?** " Dorumon asked heard from the mute boy's Digivice.

" Were going to the Morticians Club. " The young goth awnsered. " I'd like Duncan to meet my friends. "

" **Wait aren't Morticians the people deal with dead people?** " He got a nod in response from Duncan. " **Okay...that's a bit weird...** " Duncan gave a look to his device. " **You want me to keep quiet now?** " Another nod in response. " **Alright, but you better find me something good to eat afterwards.** " Dorumon said as they stopped in front of a door.

" _Are you sure about this?_ " Duncan wrote down appearing a bit nervous.

" Positive. You'll fit right in. " Lucy replied as they entered the class room. Once they did Duncan was greeted by the sight of very weird strange looking kids like himself. He never considered himself goth, but to his newest friend, the wolf hat, silence, and wood monster carvings was more then enough.

First there was a tall slim girl appearing to be the age of eight with pale skin. She had two pairs of eyelashes, and black hair styled in a bun. She also had braces and white pearl earings. She wears dark blue victorian dress and high heels in same color and carries a purple umbrella.

Then there was tall boy appearing to being the age of 9 with tan skin and short black hair. He wears black thick glasses, white shirt, dark blue cape, black trousers and dark grey shoes.

Next was a short round individual with tan skin short black. Wearing a long violet dress.

Afterwards there was tall thin boy with no hair, pale skin, big ears, vampire fangs and eyebags. He wears white apothecary robe and light grey boots.

As they entered, all eyes fell onto Duncan who shyly smiled and waved.

" Hello Lucy. Is this the one you've been telling us about? "

The one that greeted them was a girl around the age of 9 with a slender figure body. She also had skin as pale as Lucy's. Her black hair was long, with a reflective shine, and has reflective purple eye shadow. She wears a long dark purple dress, black belt with white skull, and dark purple fingerless gloves.

" Yes, he is. " Lucy answered. " This is Duncan Thornson. Duncan, these are my friends. "

" Morpheus. "

" Pleasure. " He got a greeting from the kid wearing glasses.

" Persephone. "

" Hi. I really like your hat. " The greeting came from the tall girl wearing the Victorian dress.

" Dante. "

" Hi. " The round individual said introducing himself to Duncan but he realized that he was actually a she despite her appearance.

' **Wait that's a she?** ' Dorumon asked himself in confusion swearing it was a guy at first.

" And Boris. "

" Nice to meet you. " The tall boy greeted in a high pitched tone.

" And lastly, my fellow co president, Haiku. "

" How do you do? "

" _Just fine._ " Duncan wrote down making her hum in intrigue.

" A silent type. Interesting. "

" He also wrote a poem. Would you all like to read it? " Lucy asked and instantly everyone else gathered to read what the mute boy had written. Within a few minutes of reading it minus Haiku they all gathered near there desks.

" I wish I've never been born. " They all said gaining a depressed vibe

' **Sheesh, whatever he wrote down is a deadly weapon on paper!** ' Dorumon thought fearfully.

" So silent, yet so deadly with words touching the soul. " The girl said making Duncan tilt his head in confusion. " That was a haiku I just made. " She explained getting an ooh look of understanding from the mute boy.

* * *

Meanwhile Myles was going through something similar with Luna who now spotted him walking up to her.

" Oh, there you are Myles, where were you? "

" Eh...Just had to get my homework for the day. "

" Oh, okay. Well, come on, I want you to meet my friends. " Hearing this made Myles pause for a moment. Seeing this made her worried. " What's wrong? "

" Luna are you sure this is good idea? " Myles asked sounding very unsure of her idea.

" Why? Sam, Sully and Mazzy are cool. " He raised an eyebrow leaving her lost for a second and figured it out. " Ooooh...Thats why. "

" Yeah, I'm labled as the 'crazy guy'. " Myles air quoted.

" Come on, it'll be fine. "

" Uh-huh, that's many people say. " He said sounding not very convinced.

" Dude, I promise you. Everything will be okay. " The rocker reassured him making him sigh in reluctance.

" Okay. "

* * *

The scene now changes showing three people sitting at a bench.

The first was girl with plum hair that concealing her eyes, and purple lipstick. She wears a black & white striped shirt, light seafoam jacket, gray skirt, white stockings, and dark teal sneakers. Her name was Mazzy.

Standing next to her was a teenage boy around the same age as she was. He had short brown hair. He wears white circular earrings, a chain necklace, light gray shirt, black leather jacket, blue jeans and dark purple boots. This was Sully.

Last but not least was a girl with blonde shoulder length hair with a teal streak in her bangs. She has two helix piercings in each of her ears and wears pink eyeshadow. Her outfit consists of a short, teal leather jacket with a crimson patch bearing a white skull on the back, a white T-shirt with the roundel of the RAF on the front, a pair of deep burgundy jeans ripped at the knees, a black belt with silver studs, and a pair of dark purple boots. Her name was Sam Sharp.

" So did you guys here? " George asked his friends.

" About what? Luna made a new friend I heard about it. " Mazzy commented.

" Yeah, me too. " Sam added. " She want's to introduce us to him. "

" It's a he? " Both Sam and Mazzy both said in unison surprised to hear this sudden news.

" Yeah, that's what she told me. Oh, here she comes now! " She said spotting their friend but immediately they all grew worried because of who she was walking with.

" Hey, dudes, I want you meet Myles. " She greeted her friends motioning over to him.

" How are you all doin'? " The teen asked getting looks of shock from the trio as if they couldn't believe what they were seeing in front of them. After an awkward silence it was broken.

" Uh...Hello... " Sam greeted back and looked to their friend. "..Luna? Can we have a word with you in private? " Sam asked putting an arm over her friends shoulders.

" Sure. " They took her around the corner so they could all talk in private just far enough so Myles couldn't hear them talk.

" Luna? Why is _he_ here? " Sully asked first.

" Yeah do you know who that is? " Mazzy added. " That's Myles Thornson! "

" Dudes, chill. " Luna said trying to get them to calm down. " Myles is a good guy. Plus he's been living with me for past few days now. " Her friends were beyond surprised to hear this.

" He's been living with you? " Sam said trying to repeat what her friend has just said. " The rumors are true. "

" Yeah, he has... " She then pauses at the last part her friend said. " And wait...what rumors? "

" You don't wanna know. " Mazzy said putting both her hands up in defense. " Trust me. "

" And what do you mean he's been living with you? " Sully asked totally confused. " What's going on? "

" His aunt knows my mom really well. Something came up and he and his little bro needed someplace to stay. " Luna explained " But, come on, I'm telling you the truth, Myles is a really nice guy once you get to know him. So please? Just give him a chance. " The three exchanged a brief look with one another.

" Alright, Luna, we'll try. " Sam answered.

" Thank you. " They all went back to finish the introduction.

" Sorry about that. " Luna apologized. " Myles these are my friends. " She first motions to Sam. " That's Sam. " She motions to Sully. " Sully... " Then Mazzy. " And Mazzy. "

" Nice to meet you all. "

" So... " Sam began doing her best to keep a straight face and try to be nice like Luna asked. " What kind of music do you like? "

" It depends, I just like whatever usually sounds good to me, minus todays modern music. Most of it's terrible, with those rare exceptions. "

" Favorite band? "

" The Pillows. " He quickly replied getting an odd look from them. " I take it you've never seen Fooly Cooly? "

" No. " They all replied in unison.

" Figures. " He said showing he was not impressed.

" Okay... " Luna spoke up to change the subject. " So how about we hang out tomorrow, does that sound good? "

" Yeah... "

" Sure... "

" Fine... " Sam, Maazy and Sully gave their answers

" Tomorrow? "

" Actually I kind of already made plans with Duncan.

" Yeah, at the mall.

* * *

The inside of the louds basement comes into view with Myles and Duncan playing Dungeons and Dragons with the older brother cheering in victory.

" Ha! I owned that dragon this time! " He said and gave his little brother a high five.

" You want to play another round? "

" Eh...Maybe tomorrow. " Myles replied. " Also, how was your day today Duncan? " The old brother asked with the little brother showing some words already written down.

" _Well I was introduced into the Morticians Club at school who are also Lucy's friends. You?_ "

" About the same, minus the club, Luna introduced me to her friends. "

" _And how did it go?_ " The mute boy flipped the page.

" What do you think? " He asked giving him a look.

" _That bad?_ "

" Duncan, they talked to her in private, I know what's going on. " Myles said bitterly. " Heck, we're supposed to hang out tomorrow too and I know they don't want me there. "

The mute boy quickly wrote on his notebook. " _But you'll never know if you don't try though..._ "

" He's right you know. " Dorumon agreed joining in on the conversation.

" Yeah. " Coronamon joined as well. " Myles, come on. You'll never be happy if you wont be open with others. "

" I know that, and do you remember what happened a few times in the past? "

" Yes, yes I remember... " The fire lion cub said. " But you know Myles... " Coronamon said walking up to his partner. " I think you should at leas try. I mean, Luna opened up to you and us. So why not try and get to know them? If don't work out, then it is what it is. She's trying her best, so maybe you should too. This could help you catch break for once. "

" Alright, fair point. " The teen admitted. " I'll give it a whirl tomorrow. "

* * *

 **The Nextday. Saturday.**

* * *

It was currently around 6:15 in the morning and as of the moment everyone else was asleep around this time. But right now we see Luna exiting out of her room wearing her normal night wear giving off a yawn.

As she got back to her room she paused upon hearing the sound of singing.

" There is someone...Walking behind you...Turn around...look at me. "

" Huh? " Luna's attention is immediately drawn to sound of singing coming from the bathroom. So by curiosity she leans her ear against the door to listen.

" There is someone...watching you footsteps ...Turn around...look at me "

" No way... " Luna breathed as she lightly opened the door to hear the sound of the shower running and much to her surprise she recognized the voice that was singing. It was Myles.

" There is someone...who really needs you...here's my heeearrrrt in my haaaaands...Turn around...Turn around...Look at me...Understaaaaaaand...understand... " As he kept whatever he had going with a bit of humming the young rocker was having a hard time keeping quiet.

" That there's someone who'll stand beside you...Turn around...Look at me...And there's someone...To love and guide you...Turn around...Look at meeeee...Oh I've waited...but I wait foreveeeer...For yooooouuuu...To come meeeeee...Look at someone...Look at someone...Who really loves you...Turn around...Look at meeeeee...Tuuuurrrrn arooooounddd...Looook aaaaat, meeee~ "

With that done Luna silently closed the door and shrieked in excitement. " Hello? Is anyone there? " Myles called out compelling her to quickly cover her mouth shut and instead did it in silence. " Eh, must be my imagination. And that's enough showering for me. "

Minutes later Myles comes down the stairs completely dried off

" Morning dude. "

" Hmm? " He turns around to see it was Luna. " Oh, morning Luna. I didn't know you were up. "

" I could say the same for you. " She replied back.

" Hey, in my defense, I woke up early so I can hit the shower without having to wait in line to use the bathroom. "

" Heh, yeah It can get a bit crazy. By the way you gotta nice voice. "

" What are you talking about? " He didn't get any sort of response just only a smug look from the young rocker. He then put the pieces together. " You heard me in the shower didn't you? "

" Clear as day mate. " She answered and got excited. " Dude, why didn't you tell me you could sing! "

He shrugged his shoulders. " I don't do it all the time. Besides, everyone sings in the shower every once in a while and that's a fact. Heck I hear you do it almost every single day. "

" I know. But Myles, that was pretty good. Which song is that from? "

" Turn Around And Look At Me by The Vogues. It's pretty decent for how old it is. "

" How old exactly? "

" Late 60's. " He answered.

" Whoa...So you like the older stuff too? "

" A little bit actually...Basically whatever sounds good to me... "

" I can respect that. By the way, just as a reminder the meeting times at 12:30. "

" I'll keep that in mind. " Myles replied before finishing up his breakfast and made his way to the sink.

" Hey, Myles? " All the sudden they turn to Coronamon who's head is seen peaking through the door leading to the basement. " Can you bring some stuff down here before turning in? We're a bit hungry. "

" Yeah, sure on the way. "

* * *

Now as expected on the weekend itself, the Royal Woods mall itself was busy. Bustling with different kinds of people who were either just chatting, hanging out or walking around.

Both Myles and Luna had arrived at the meeting spot sitting on a bench. They had arrived through means of the bus, and that was at least 15 minutes ago.

" So...does it usually take this long for them? " Myles questioned breaking the silence and patience.

" Eh, not all the time. " Luna replied before spotting them. " Oh, they are. "

' Yeah, and they don't look to happy to see me either... ' He said to himself and as they got up to greet them.

" Sorry we're late. " Sam apologized only looking at Luna avoiding Myle's gaze.

" What took you guys so long? "

" We were waiting on Mazzy. " Sully answered.

" Hey, I said I was sorry. I don't oversleep all the time. " The brunette said raising her hands in defense.

" Okay, so are we ready to go? " Luna asked and got replies back from them. As they entered, Sully bumped into Myles and continued going past him along with the other two girls. Immediately after that, Myles already knew it was gonna be one of those days.

* * *

And one of those days it turned out indeed. After about two hours of spending time at the mall we now see the teens outside eating outside. Now normally this would be a moment where things would be going good. But instead things weren't going as planned. Every where they stopped Luna's friends would stay a few feet away from him, and almost everything they did seemed a bit rushed.

Heck, they even went to see a movie and the trio sat right on Luna's side. Myles already knew from the start that this whole thing was gonna be a bust, from the moment they arrived. Heck, the only reason he went was to give her friends a chance, but from the way it looked, they weren't interested in being friends with him.

Slowly the day of hanging out was coming to an end and as they were leaving Myles spoke up making them stop. " Hey, I'm gonna head to the rest room real quick guys. "

As Myles got up Luna turned and frowned at her friends before walking off and scoffed.

" Luna? What's the matter? " Mazzy inquired as they followed her right near a drinking fountain. " Why'd you give us that look for? "

" Don't give me that. " The young rocker snapped back taking them by surprise. " What is your guy's problem? " Luna asked now having enough of the way they were acting. " He's been nothing but nice to you all day and your all ignoring him. What gives!? "

" Should we tell her? " Sully asked nervously.

" Tell me what? " Her angry was slowly growing and it was Sam who broke the tension with a sigh.

" Luna...We've been talking since yesterday, and we think you should stop hanging out with Myles. "

" Why? " She questioned.

" Well, it's because he gets into fights, he doesn't want to hang out with anyone else, and he's been seen around Royal Woods doing weird stuff. Plus there's that thing to... "

" What thing? "

" We don't know...But, Luna, 7 years ago he disappeared for a whole entire year and no one knows what happened to him. "

" What does this have to with anything right now? "

" Luna, people just don't disappear for a year and then pop out of nowhere, it's just to crazy! " Sam argued.

" Crazy huh? " Myles questioned taking them by surprised to him with his arms crossed. " I'm not crazy. "

" How long have you been there Myles? " Luna questioned feeling the tensions rising.

" Long enough Luna, to hear everything. " He said before scoffing. " So that's what I am to you three? Just the 'crazy kid' who disappeared. The one was abducted by aliens? Kidnapped or was subjected to a military science project or something like that? " He received only silence as his answer.

" That's what I thought..." Myles said turning his look into a glare. " Well, heres a news flash. You don't know me, and I don't know either of you. Right now your all just acting like everyone else, who's stupid enough to believe in those stupid rumors! " He yelled out in anger. " I didn't want that to happen to me. So what do you want from me? A written apology? No, I don't owe you or the people of the whole town anything! **I'm outta here!** " He yelled in annoyance before running off.

" Myles wait! " Luna tried calling out but he was ignoring her. As this happened she turned to her friends in very furious anger. " What the heck was that guys?! " Luna asked in frustration. " He was trying to open up and you won't even give him a chance!? What the hell is wrong with you!?" She cries out in frustration and went to go after him leaving her friends with a lot to think on their mind after hearing what he said.

" Guys I think we messed up... " Sully said lowering his head down in shame.

" Hey, guys is it either me or is it getting really cold in here? " Mazzy questioned right on que large set of hands phased through the wall reaching out for the curly haired girl covering her mouth and pulled her through just as she was about to scream. It then proceeded to do the same to Sully.

" Huh? " Sam turns around and notices her friends weren't there. " Sully? Mazzy? Where'd you both go? " As she asked this question a malicous laugh was heard and the hands came out grabbing the blonde who could only scream as she was dragged through the wall.

* * *

Currently we see Myles fuming with anger making his way out of the long parking lot.

" Myles! " Luna was calling out to him but he was ignoring her. " Myles wait! "

" Go away! " The teen replied back not bothering to look at her until she caught up and got right in front of him. " Didn't you here what I just said? Go away. "

" Come on dude, talk to me...I'm just as angry as you are. "

" But are you really? Or you just trying to be the ambassador of peace? " He asked retorted. " Because whatever you had in mind with your friends, isn't going to work. " He said before continuing to walk on

" Myles wait! " She grabs his wrist to make him stop. " I'm...I'm sorry...I never wanted this to happen...But, dude, just come on I know they hurt you but they just didn't get the chance to know you like I have. "

" Luna no... " He shakes his head.

" Come on...please? They didn't mean it..."

Myles turns around to face her. " Do you even understand the position I'm in? " He asked softly. " I'm labled as the 'crazy kid', all because of what happened to me, all those years ago. It ain't just at school either, the whole town knows too. We're two different people from different status's. You might praticaly be the voice of this generation and people love you for that... But me, I'm no one special...The only thing special about me is that I'm friends with a digital monster.. and I was stupid enough to believe that others would be willing to accept me like your siblings have. "

As he was about to walk away a faint whirring noise was heard and Myles knew what that sound was.

" What was that? " Luna asked and then all the sudden his digivice began to beep and the whole area around them began to change followed by a bright flash of light. And just like that the whole area including the sky itself became digitized.

" Whoa! " Luna recoils from surprise. " Where are we!?

" We call this a Digital Wave " Myles answered as Coronamon appeared right beside him. " This only happens when a digimon is trying to crossover into our world. "

" A Digimon is trying to get into our world? Isn't that a good thing though? "

" Most of the time it ain't. " The fire lion cub chimed in. " The magnitude of a Digital Wave also reflects on how powerful it is to. "

" From the looks of it, the one trying to come in, is in the mall itself. " He said pointing at the said building that was completely digitized and flickering a bit. He then brings out his digivice and taps it on the side instantly making it beep and blink.

" How many? " Coronamon inquired.

" Just one. "

" Then that means there's a strong foe inside. "

" Wait a minute..." Myles spoke up and noticed three other dots on the screen. " Is there more then one digimon in there? "

" No. " Coronamon took a few whiffs. " The other three are...human... " He then gasped in realization. " Uh-oh, I think it's those other guys! "

" What!? " Luna grew concerned upon hearing this. " Sam, Sully and Mazzy are in there!? "

" That looks to be the case. " Myles said. " Alright, Coronamon, were going in. Luna, stay here. "

" Wait! " She grabs his arm. " I'm going too! "

" What, no. It's to dangerous. this isn't a game... "

" I know but there my friends! " She argued. " Please... " Myles sighed in defeat and looked her straight in the eye with a serious look.

" You really sure you want to go in there? " She nodded giving him her answer. " Alright. But once there safe, you need to get out. Got it? " He got a nod in response and with that said and done they quickly darted towards the building to get inside unaware that 'something' else was watching them and silently follow them.

* * *

The trio were now seen inside of the mall, it was completely digital with some bits of stuff from the real world scattered around including some flickering black spots. There also appeared to be large chunks of ice all around as well.

(Basically it's like the dungeons in the Cyberslueth series only it's blue and covered in ice)

" Whoa... " Luna was in absolute awe in what she was seeing. She then began to shiver and rubbed her arms trying to keep warm. " Why'd it just get so cold? "

" Hey, if your cold, just stand next to me. " The rookie offered which she accepted sighing in content feeling the heat emit from the small lion cub.

" Judging from all the ice, I'd say it's the digimon's handy work. " Myles guessed as he continued forward. " So it's gotta be here somewhere. "

" So wait... " Luna was following right behind him. " This is what you and your little bro do almost all the time? "

" Half of the time, but no less yeah. " Myles answered. " It also happened at the park where we met Lincoln. "

" Was it just like this? "

" No. I haven't seen anything like this before, out in the open happens every so often. But this, this feels different. "

" How? "

" I'm not really sure... " The teen said honestly.

" I hope we're not to late. " Luna said with worry clearly filtering her voice making Myles turn around to face her.

" This only just happened not to long ago, don't worry we will find them. " He said trying to reassure her.

" But how? They could be anywhere in here. " Luna exclaimed.

" Ain't it obvious? Just keep your ears open. " Coronamon said and on que they indeed heard a scream. " And I had to jinx it didn't I? "

" That was Sam! " Luna cried out instantly knowing who it belonged to.

" It came from that way! "

* * *

We now come to an open area covered in ice spires and right in the middle of Sam shivering in fear because her whole lower body was frozen solid. As for Sully and Mazzy they were encased in ice.

" Hello!? Is there anyone out there!? " She cried doing her best to cry out for help despite the state she and the others were. " Anyone? Somebody. help! Please! "

" That's going to help. " An intimidating voice said getting her attention. The one who spoke to her slowly emerged from the shadows causing the girl to tremble in fear for what she was seeing.

It was a demon that pictured just exactly what the devil himself was usually depicted as. A very tall thin being, it was colored white do its association with ice. It has completely white clothing, fingers elongated into claws, devil's horns, tattered wings, and skulls on its shoulder and knee.

" Wh-who what are you!? " Sam asked earning a chuckle from the demon.

" So many questions rolling through your mind... " It began. " I'll answer, your going to be my new playmate. "

" P-Playmate? " She stammered in fear.

" Yes. You and your friends are gonna be my new 'friends' along with everyone else. " He said gesturing to at least hundreds of other people who were also encased in ice themselves. " Don't worry, when I'm done, you can all go. Depending on how much, 'fun' I'll have. " He then raised his right hand and just like that the rest of her body was becoming coated in ice until it completely covered her stopping the screaming in the process.

" No! " A screamed echoed out getting the digimon's attention to see Myles and Luna running towards him with Coronamon up front.

" Back away ugly! " The fire lion cub cried out as he charged at the large creature coating himself in fire. " Petit Prominence! " He tackled the ice devil sending him tumbling into a collum of ice that shattered crumbling on top of him.

" Guys! " Luna quickly rushed over to her friends. " Guys! No-no-no! Oh man, there dead! "

" No there not Luna! " Myles spoke up trying to calm her down. " There still alive, but we can't get them out until we beat the digimon who did this. "

" Beat me? " A voice questioned in amusement making them look over to see the ice demon had emerged from the ice. " That's amusing. I don't recall asking for unnecessary interruptions. But no matter, you'll all make good additions to my collection. "

" Collection? " Myles was confused upon hearing this.

" See for yourself. " He motions to all the people he's trapped in ice. " Pretty soon, you will be joining them. "

" Myles what do we got? " Coronamon asked.

" Let's see... " The teen inspected his digivice and the info for the monster appeared. " Ice Devimon. A Champion level who posses immense power over ice. This isn't gonna be easy. We gotta be careful of how were fighting here. Ready Coronamon? "

" Yeah! " The rookie replied and Myles raised his digivice into the air giving off a bright glow. " Coronamon! Digivolve! "

On que he jumped into the air with a red energy sphere coating his small body." **Coronamon Digivolve too...** **Firamon!** " The red sphere shattered revealing the winged fire lion roaring out it's name much to Luna's shock and awe.

" Dude! Did that just happen?! "

" Talk later! " Myles replied as they went for cover. " Go get him Firamon! "

" Glady! " With a roar he flew forward coating his claws with fire. " Fira Claw! " Ice Devimon chuckled and dashed up into the air.

" Take this kitty! Frozen Claw! " The ice devil returned the favor with his own attack sending Firamon back who skidded and stopped and growled. " Now, Tundra Freeze! " He fires off a beam of cold energy.

" Fira Bomb! " Firamon returned the favor and fired off multiple large fireballs intercepting his foes attack creating some smoke. Some darted through the smoke quickly darting right towards Ice Devimon who darted over to the side.

" Where you think your going!? Fira Bomb! " He unleashed more fireballs making the ice demon do more invasive maneuvers as this was happening Myles and Luna were occupied getting others out of the crossfire.

" Come on...Come on... " Myles strained as he tried getting Sam out of place and finally succeeded. With Luna's help she dragged the last of her frozen friends out of the battle.

" Luna, get them out of here. "

" What about you? "

" Don't worry, we'll be fine. " Myles reassured and watched as Luna was dragging her frozen friends away to get them to safety.

As this happened Ice Devimon took notice and he wasn't pleased. " Who said you can take them away? " He then darted towards the duo but was intercepted by Firamon.

" You're fighting me! " The lion roared. " Don't forget it! "

" Tch, your starting to get annoying. Avalanche Claw! " With a flap of his wings he unleashed a barrage of icicles with the fire lion quickly avoiding it and got high up into the air and dived right down towards his opponent coating himself with fire.

" Flame Dive! "

" Leather Wing! " All the sudden with a flap of his wings Ice Devimon created a tornado intercepting Firamon's attack. From the outside both teens could see the silhoutes of the two digimon fighting inside and before long Firamon was sent crashing into a wall.

" Firamon! " Myles cried out in worry for his friend and rushed over to him. " Come on bud, get up, he's coming! "

" Now to finish you! " Ice Devimon yelled out and began to flap his wings preparing for another attack. He was then hit with a big piece of ice making him turn around to see it was Luna.

" Leave them alone! "

" Luna, get out of here! " Myles yelled

" No! I'm not leaving you behind! " The rocker replied back making Ice Devimon chuckle in amusement.

" How touching, because now the both of you will watch her perish! " The ice demon prepared for his attack.

" Luna, no! " Both Firamon and Myles yelled out while the young girl put out her arms bracing for the pain she'd have to go through.

" Avalanche-! " All the sudden a random female battle cry was heard and a swift kick was delivered right to Ice Devimon sending him crashing into an ice column shattering and collapsing on top.

Meanwhile Luna opened her eyes and lowered her arms down and saw the one who saved her. She, Myles and Firamon looked on in awe upon seeing this new digimon who had just appeared.

It stood taller then the two teens resembling a humanoid rabbit with light pink fur that was covered in yellow crest marks. It eight ears, two normal, two that were bigger covered in blue markings, and four smaller ones that each had a gold ring on them. It also had a few strange leather like protusions sticking out of it's back, it also wore black fingerless gloves that each had a yellow crescent symbol. The digimon was also covered with chest armor that had the symbol of a sleeping moon and the digimon's most noticeable feature was a helmet covering the upper part of it's face letting a single large strand of hair stick out.

" Who are you? " Luna breathed in awe making the rabbit look over it's shoulder gazing into her eyes. But it's attention was quickly drawn back to Ice Devimon who emerged out of the ice.

" Where'd you come from!? " The mysterious digimon didn't give the ice demon an answer but instead took a stance showing she was ready to fight. " I don't know who you are, but if you want to suffer the same fate as them then so be it! Avalanche Claw! "

" Stay down. " The digimon instructed before she stepped forward pulling multiple arrows of ice from the protrusions on its back. " Tear Arrow! " She threw them forward intercepting Ice Devimon's attack and with unbelievable speed dashed forward and landed a series of rapid punches finished off by a right hook. Growing aggravated Ice Devimon's anger began to get the best of him and lunged forward which proved to be a major mistake as the rabbit swiftly duck and kicked him right into the air.

" Tundra Freeze! " Ice Devimon unleashed another powerful ice attack but the rabbit sprung to the side and used the nearby walls to jump back and fourth at crazy speeds before making her move.

" Moon Light Bomb! " From it's right glove the rabbit threw a bubble hitting Ice Devimon head on making him stagger a bit having a hard time staying still. Seizing the opportunity the rabbit jumped into the air doing a backflip and sprung right towards him. " Moon Night Kick! " With a solid blow delivered Ice Devimon was sent flying off a few feet away until he crashed screaming in agony upon being shattered turning into data.

" Whoa... " Luna was absolutely amazed by what the rabbit had just did and stood up walking over to her savior. However the digimon didn't bother to listen and instead ran off. " Hey wait! " She tried calling out. " Come back! " It was to late the rabbit digimon had already vanished. " I don't know if you can here me! But thank you! Thank you for saving me! "

After that was said the same whirring noise was heard and the same flash of light appeared and disappeared just as the same like last time. Once the light died down everything that was digitized was now back to normal.

" Who was that? " Myles asked in confusion not expecting a random digimon to pop out of nowhere like that.

" I have no idea. " Firamon said before digivolving back into Coronamon and went back into his digivice. " **But who ever that was, I hope she's on our side**. "

* * *

 **2 days later. Monday**

After the Digital Wave vanished like it normally would, everything in the mall was returned back to normal. In fact even after what happened, nobody seemed to remember after they unfroze from Ice Devimon's ice prisons, this also including Sam, Sully and Mazzy who didn't remember what happened, but were instead confused by what had happened.

At the end of the day they had returned home and informed everyone of what transpired at the mall, from the battle with Ice Devimon to the mysterious digimon who appeared and saved Luna.

Wanting some answers, the brothers with the aid of the Loud siblings searched all over Royal Woods hoping to find her. But after a long day of searching they didn't have any luck. Questions were rolling through their heads, who was this Digimon? How did she enter their world without them knowing? And more importantly was she on their side? Because even though she helped them out, they couldn't rule out the possibility that she was there foe.

But the one thing they all agreed on was this. Until they meet the mysterious digimon face to face and get anwsers, they had to be very careful the next time either of them were out.

We now see Myles at his locker transferring some books from his backpack inside. Once he was finished he zipped up his back pack and closed the locker putting the lock back on in the process. Upon doing so, he was greeted by the sight of Luna, but immediately frowned upon seeing Sam, Sully and Mazzy.

" What do you want? " He asked bitterly crossing his arms.

" Myles..." Sam began. " We just wanted to say were sorry... And your right, we don't know anything about you. And we were stupid enough to believe in those rumors. "

" Yeah... " Sully added. " we messed up big time. "

" So can we possibly move on from this? " Mazzy pleaded hoping he would forgive them.

Myles took a deep inhale and then exhaled taking a moment to think before speaking. " Guys, I might be labled as a lot of things but I still have a heart and you three stuck knives right into it. " He said making them winch while he was holding back his anger but slowly calmed down. " But, I get it, you were only worried about Luna. It what good friends do, they look out for one another. So if you don't wanna hang with me that's fine. "

They all shared a brief look with one another before Sam spoke up. " Actually...We all talked and we want to hang out with you. If your willing to do the same with us. "

" Really? " Myles was surprised to hear this.

" Yeah. Look we'll do whatever it takes to earn your trust man. " Sully apologized.

" You don't gotta do that. "

" But we insist. " Mazzy added patting him on the back. " We want to try again and be your friend. And you know, now I say to heck with those rumors, your defiantly an A okay in our books. So what do you say? Friends? " She, Sully and Sam all brought their hands out for a shake. Myles stared for a moment before doing the unexpected, he brought both of his hands out and clasped all their hands together giving them his answer.

* * *

" And that's what happened. " Myles said finishing his story telling her what happened minus the fight with the digimon and his backstory.

" Well, I'm very pleased to hear your making friends Myles. " Layla said sounding very pleased by the progress and looked at her watch. " And it looks like our time is up. I'll see you later, does that sound good to you? "

" I guess. " The teen replied and slumped his backpack over his shoulder. " Take care. "

" You to. " She replied with a smile glad to see a small bit of progress of him beginning to open up.

Outside of the school he noticed Vanzilla was parked in the front. Upon seeing him, the loud siblings called out to him hurry up which he did. Unknown to them, a small figure wearing a brown cloak was watching them in the distance driving off.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **List of Digimon and Digidestines**

 **1\. Myles Thornson**

 **Partner: Coronamon**

 **2\. Duncan Thornson**

 **Partner: Dorumon**

 **3\. ?**

 **Partner: Unknown.**

 **4\. ?**

 **Partner: Unknown**

 **5\. ?**

 **Partner: Unknown**

 **6\. ?**

 **Partner: Unknown**

 **7\. ?**

 **Partner: Unknown**

 **8\. ?**

 **Partner: Unknown**

* * *

 **Now replying back to reviewers**

 **Toa Solaric**

 **Thank you. And don't worry, pretty soon it won't be just Coronamon and Dorumon, you're really gonna enjoy the next chapter.**

 **ROCuevas**

 **Happy to see you enjoyed it and sorry about the delay of this.**

 **Morgan Benty**

 **And update I finally did, to answer your question, I'm not really sure.**

 **Turp.**

 **I hope I manage that, and who said that it's just the Loud siblings who'll be getting digimon? There's six who've yet to be chosen as Digidestined. Any way hope you enjoy this.**


End file.
